


Origins

by Tankeika



Series: Bleach Fanfics [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankeika/pseuds/Tankeika
Summary: Ichigo (Inochi) trades places with a young boy and ends up being purchased by Aizen (Ayuzel). This is the story of how Ulquiorra and Ichigo first met and how the current relationships between the characters came to be.





	1. Inochi

Inochi was a good kid, with a good family. He had a dad, a mom, two younger sisters, and a cat. 

He was playing with the cat when he caught a glimpse of the tall, slender, pale boy with black hair, emerald eyes, and feminine features. He was beautiful. 

Inochi didn't live far from Ulric, who was 2 years younger than himself. He'd never met the boy, but he'd heard about his mom dying at his birth 11 years ago, and now his grandmother was sick. Ulric was rarely seen outside, and there were rumors that his father was an unstable alcoholic since his wife died, and that he blamed Ulric and resented him for it.

The cat darted away, and Inochi chased it into an alleyway. There were two men there with a young boy. The boy looked scared, and his clothes were torn. He looked to be only 8 or 9. 

"Hey, what are you guys doing!? Leave him alone!" Inochi never stood for bullying of any kind. 

"Oh? Looky here! A golden god! He's gorgeous!" One of the men licked their lips. 

"He'll fetch a nice price." The other held a knife to the younger boy's throat. 

"Tell ya what. If you come here and turn around, without fighting, we'll let this boy go and take you instead."

Inochi didn't trust them, but as long as he got that boy out of there, nothing else mattered at that moment. 

"Ok, fine. Let him go first." Inochi growled through gritted teeth. 

"Sure, fine!" The man let the boy go, and he ran off as quickly as possible. 

"Ok, come 'ere." The man waved a finger toward himself. 

Reluctantly, Inochi went to the man and turned around. The man cuffed him and put a bag over his head. They pushed him into their carriage and took him away. They rode for two days. 

They finally arrived..... somewhere. They took Inochi down some steps, and into a loud room full of people smoking, drinking, eating, and bidding. They took the bag off his head. Everyone who was paying attention stared at him. He was gorgeous. His hair was like fire, as well as his eyes. His skin was smooth and golden, his face structure was strong, yet attractively feminine. He was healthy, tall, lean, and strong. The auctioneer stopped the bidding and stared, practically drooling. 

"Who's this?" He finally uttered words. 

"Hmm, you know, we never actually found out his name. He doesn't talk much." One man said. 

"Ay, what's yer name, kid?" The other asked, dancing the tip of his knife on Inochi's throat. 

"I-Inochi." He gulped. He'd finally realized he was right about what was going on. 

"Says his name's Inochi!" The first man shouted to the auctioneer. 

"You looking to sell him?" The auctioneer sounded hopeful. 

"Course. S'why we're here, ain't it?" 

"Very well, bring the boy to the front here and strip him down." The auctioneer was excited to see his full body. 

Inochi stopped breathing. He resisted the tug on his shoulder. The man put his knife to his throat. 

"I'd hate to mar that perfect body a'yers, but I'll do it. I'd still make more money than I would not sellin ya at all." He growled. 

They pushed Inochi to the front of the stage and cut his shirt down the front, exposing his chiseled chest. Then they dropped his pants. He was perfect. The crowd flushed and murmured, excited. 

The auctioneer started the bidding. Inochi calmly and quietly cried. He knew now that his family was never going to know what had happened to him. 

The bids grew, and grew, and grew. Until it was between three men. Two of them, older fat men. The third was in his late twenties, maybe. Tall, slender, but muscular. He had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and a chunk of hair resting against the bridge of his nose. He looked extremely calm, and smug. He kept bidding by at least 1000 more at a time. Finally it was just him and the other man. Then, just him. 

"Sold, to the dashing young lad with the hair!" He banged the gavel and the crowd sighed in disappointment. 

The men started shuffling Inochi off the stage, still naked, through the crowd, to his new "owner." 

"Master Ayuzel, thank you for your generous bid. Here is your newest collector's item." The first man grinned. 

Ayuzel returned the grin. He put a collar with a leash attached around Inochi's neck and led him through the crowd. They stared at the boy as he fought against his new master. Ayuzel didn't seem phased and just drug the boy along. They left out the back door. 

Luckily, it was dark, so no one could see him, but it was really cold. He shivered. Ayuzel took his heavy outer cape off and draped it over Inochi's shoulders. They got into a carriage and rode away. 

"What is your name, boy?" Ayuzel asked gently. 

"Inochi." He answered quietly. The cuffs were getting really uncomfortable. 

"Your whole name. I heard your first name inside." Ayuzel pushed him.

"Inochi Guraki." He squirmed. 

"You're going to get used to it." Ayuzel stated. 

Inochi looked confused. 

"Being cuffed." He answered the look. 

"Oh." The boy looked defeated. 

"Here." Ayuzel sighed as he reached behind Inochi, under the cape, getting uncomfortably close to his naked body. He took the cuffs off. 

"You'll get used to that too." Ayuzel sighed. 

Inochi didn't bother asking. He had an idea what was going on. He tried not to think about it. He was tired. 

Ayuzel moved to sit next to him. Inochi stiffened. Ayuzel gently grabbed his shoulders and rubbed them. 

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Well, for now, at least. Sleep. You'll need it." He continued to rub Inochi's shoulders, and put his mouth near his neck. 

His breath on Inochi's neck rose goosebumps. He kissed his neck lightly. Inochi blushed, and his face got hot. 

"Hmmmm." Ayuzel made a pleased sound. He touched Inochi's chin and turned his face to kiss him, incredibly gently. Inochi's heart and breathing stopped. Then his heart thudded hard. 

"What was that?" He asked breathlessly. 

"That, was a perfect reaction." Ayuzel kissed him again, gently, pressing his tongue against his lips until he opened them. Inochi let out a little moan. Ayuzel grabbed the back of his neck gently, and Inochi pushed into the kiss. His face was hot and it was hard to breathe. His heart pounded. He nervously reached his arms around Ayuzel's neck and kissed him back. 

Ayuzel pulled him by his leash up onto his lap and they kissed slowly and passionately. Inochi was hard. Ayuzel began stroking him. Inochi breathed deep and dug his fingers into Ayuzel's shoulders, moaning. Ayuzel gently squeezed Inochi's throat and kept kissing him and stroking him, and when he was about to come, he squeezed him and stopped it. He broke the kiss and laid Inochi on his back. He put his mouth on it, and the boy came immediately, moaning loudly, his body arched and he squeezed Ayuzel's shoulders. He was crying now. 

He realized he was doomed. He was going to be fucked up for the rest of his life.


	2. Ayuzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayuzel starts to take quite the liking to Inochi.

Ayuzel covered Inochi's sleeping body. 

"You'll get used to that, too." He grinned and wiped a drop of the boy's come from his own lip. 

They rode through the night. Inochi woke up, apparently forgetting where he was, because he was a little freaked out. Then he resigned himself, remembering, and blushed. Ayuzel thought it was cute. 

"We'll be home soon. You'll meet your new brothers." Ayuzel almost smiled. 

Inochi gulped. He wasn't the only one. 

"I've got to put these back on you." Ayuzel reached behind Inochi, making him blush and look away. He put the cuffs back on. 

"You're shy. It's really cute. I like shy ones." Ayuzel grinned. 

Inochi blushed harder. 

The carriage stopped.

"We're home." Ayuzel looked genuinely happy. He helped the boy out. 

Inochi gasped at how beautiful it was. It was fall, the leaves were every fiery shade of orange and yellow and red. The property was vast, filled with trees. There were no other buildings in sight. Just a huge cobblestone mansion with an iron gate. 

Ayuzel lead Inochi with the leash. They entered the mansion. It was huge, spotless, and beautifully decorated. There were a couple of middle age butlers running around in typical butler attire. They kept glancing at Inochi as they walked by. 

"Beauty, ain't he." Ayuzel chuckled. 

"The most beautiful one yet, m'lord." The nearest butler gaped. 

"Agreed." Ayuzel grinned. He lead Inochi through several hallways and up some stairs. They entered a room with huge doors. Ayuzel locked it behind them. He took the cuffs and the cape off. 

"This is my room. You now live here. You do not wear clothes in this room. Well, anywhere, for that matter. You only leave this room with me. You are my pet now. I will take care of you. I will take good care of you." He grinned. 

"W-why?" Inochi looked down as he shakily spoke. 

"I need to train you. That takes time, and work." He slapped Inochi. 

"First lesson. My word is absolute. You do not question it." Ayuzel pulled him to him with the leash and kissed him passionately, wiping away his tears. 

"Aahh." He broke the kiss. Inochi was panting again. "Second lesson, I am your everything, now. Forget everything else." 

Inochi glared at him. "I can never do that. I have a family. You may own me, but you cannot erase my family from my mind." 

Ayuzel grinned. "We'll see about that." He grabbed Inochi's throat and pushed him to the floor. He kissed him roughly and pinned him down with his body. 

"You belong completely to me now." He turned Inochi over and lifted his hips. He pushed into him slowly. Inochi screamed loudly through tears. Ayuzel stopped at the tip. Inochi panted hard and braced himself with his hands, tears streaming from his eyes. Ayuzel stroked his cheek. 

"Sshhhhhh. Don't worry. You'll get used to this, too." 

Inochi sobbed and Ayuzel fucked him hard. He choked him and rammed into him roughly. Inochi came, and passed out. Ayuzel pounded him hard several times and pulled out and came on his back. There was blood. 

Inochi came to. His breathing was hard and deep as he continued to sob. He laid on the floor, in too much pain to move. 

"That's your punishment for defying me." He grabbed Inochi's hair and pulled him up, making him grab his behind reflexively from the pain. He grunted and tried to get up to alleviate the pressure on his hair. 

Ayuzel pushed him onto the couch. "You can't use the bed until you earn it. Don't get blood on the couch." Ayuzel laid him on his back and straddled him. 

"You're so beautiful. Like a flame. I want to put it out." He laid on top of Inochi and kissed him passionately and gently caressed his body until Inochi got chills, and started hungrily kissing back. He started to moan. Ayuzel slid down to lick Inochi where he was now hard. He swallowed it all the way into his throat. Inochi gasped and moaned loudly. His legs stiffened and he squirmed. He groaned desperately, afraid to come and admit it felt good. It felt amazing. Ayuzel inserted a finger. 

Inochi screamed and grasped Ayuzel's shoulders and came, writhing in pain and pleasure. 

"Hmmmm." Ayuzel gulped loudly. 

"You're a shy, masochist. Perfect." Ayuzel licked his lips. 

"Bathe and go to bed. I'll bring food later. You did well." Ayuzel pointed to a door in the massive bedroom. He left. 

Inochi sighed and laid there sobbing. He wanted to disappear. 

Then he thought about the little boy he traded places with. He hoped he was ok. The thought gave him strength. At least that little boy didn't get raped by those two, or sold to someone else. 

Inochi stood, his leash dangling from his collar. He lifted it and examined it. It was beautiful. It was galactic blue and orange and black and green. It was leather wrapped around a small, intricate chain. Extremely strong. 

"This is going to be annoying." He sighed and held it out of his way as he walked to the restroom to clean up. He opened the door. The restroom was massive. Almost as big as the bedroom. It had a regular tub, a huge basin, and a weird thing sticking out of the wall with a handle underneath it. He pulled the handle and jumped when water came out of the thing on the wall. 

"It can rain in here!? What is this!?" 

"It's a shower." Ayuzel laughed. "I'm glad you like it. Do you want to try it?" 

Inochi just blushed. He wasn't used to speaking casually while standing there completely naked, especially to the guy who just raped him. 

Ayuzel came closer and adjusted the handle until warm water came out. He grabbed the leash and pulled Inochi to him. He hugged him and kissed him gently. Inochi's body tingled. 

Ayuzel stripped and got in. His body was beautiful too. Inochi blushed. 

Ayuzel gently tugged the leash, coaxing Inochi to join him. He stepped in and Ayuzel held his shoulders and put him in the stream of running water. 

Inochi closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling total bliss. He'd never known anything like this before. His body felt alive, he felt amazing. 

Ayuzel grabbed Inochi's face and kissed him gently, but deeply. Inochi couldn't control himself and wrapped his arms around Ayuzel's neck and kissed him passionately. He breathed hard and moaned. 

Ayuzel pulled away, just a centimeter, and whispered, "I know you want it bad, but it would hurt." He kissed Inochi a bit harder. 

Inochi pulled away and breathlessly, he replied "I don't care."

Ayuzel lifted Inochi and pinned him to the wall, wrapping his legs around his waist. Passionately rubbing and kissing Inochi's chest, he asked, "Are you sure?" He didn't really care about whether he was sure, other than it was a test, and he was passing it with flying colors. 

Inochi panted desperately, "Fuck me."   
Ayuzel pushed slooooowly into Inochi, making him scream and clench his body around Ayuzel's. He stood still and let Inochi catch his breath. He wanted to establish trust. 

"Are you ok?" Ayuzel asked. 

Finding it odd that he suddenly cared so much, Inochi just nodded. 

Ayuzel began thrusting hard and slow. Inochi gripped Ayuzel's neck tightly, panting and moaning. It really hurt, more than he'd expected, but he'd asked for it. He bit his thumb trying not to scream. 

"Inochi." Ayuzel grunted, picking up the pace. 

Inochi silently cried. 'Why did I want this?' He wondered through the tears. 

Ayuzel heard him sniffle, and started pounding him hard. Inochi screamed, coming. Ayuzel choked him against the wall and pounded the fuck out of him until he came inside. He pulled out and let Inochi hang by his throat, blood and semen draining out of him. 

Ayuzel slowly lowered him and held him against his chest as he coughed and caught his breath. His body shook. Ayuzel laid him down and washed his body. 

"You don't realize it yet, Inochi. But you're incredible." Ayuzel told him. 

"Wh-why?" Inochi was exhausted. 

"You're the only one I've brought to my room. You're the only one I've bathed with. You're the only one I've uncuffed outside of this mansion." Ayuzel stroked his hair. 

"Why?" Inochi was confused. 

"You're the only one who refused to give up your memories for me. You're the only one who gave up your life to save a stranger. You're the only one with fire in his eyes. It scares me." 

"Why...." Inochi was almost asleep now. 

"I'm going to get burned by you." Ayuzel kissed his forehead.


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayuzel shows Inochi his dungeon, and strikes a deal with him.

He turned the water off and wrapped Inochi in a towel and carried him to the bed. He dried him and left the towel beneath him in case he was still bleeding. He covered him in blankets and spooned with him. They slept for a long time. 

Inochi woke up in a ton of pain. He groaned, unable to move. The arm around his waist tightened. The memories flooded his mind. His heart raced and he wanted to leave. He wanted to see his mom. He cried. 

Ayuzel felt his body shake with his sobs. He rubbed Inochi's back. 

Afraid of another brutal attack, he tried to calm himself and stay quiet. 

"It will take time, but you'll adjust." Ayuzel tried to sound comforting. 

"Are you hungry?" Ayuzel sat over him and kissed his bare shoulder. 

Inochi was starving, but mostly in hopes it would get him to leave, he nodded 'yes.' 

Ayuzel left. 

Inochi sobbed. He just let it out. The movement hurt, but he couldn't stop. He now lived in the bedroom of his rapist, and was going to have to be naked for, ever! Probably. He'd never see his family again and they'd never know what happened to him. 

Then he remembered that little boy. Hopefully his family got to see him again. Inochi stopped crying. He had to be strong. If there ever came a chance to escape, he'd take it. 

"I hope you're ok." Inochi sniffled one last time and struggled to sit up. But he couldn't. It hurt too much. 

"Who? That little boy you gave up your family and life for?" 

"I'd do it again if it saved him!" Inochi gritted his teeth. 

"I'm glad. Cause now I get to have you." Ayuzel smiled genuinely.   
"Here, eat." 

It was beautiful food. Inochi gasped. He'd never seen anything like it. 

"I'm supposed to eat that?" Inochi was astounded. 

Ayuzel laughed. "Well, yeah. You've never had steak and eggs before?" 

"Not separated like that." Inochi gulped. 

"Really?" Ayuzel laughed at his cute and innocent reaction. 

"Even your non-sexual reactions are great." He chuckled. "Go ahead, try it." 

Hesitantly, and starving, Inochi ate. It was incredible. He didn't know food could have such variation in flavors. 

"Good, huh!?" Ayuzel smiled. He took the plate and left. Inochi blushed and laid back down. He let his mind wander through happy memories. It made him sad, but he promised himself he wouldn't cry anymore, because he wouldn't stop fighting until he found a way back to them. He fell asleep. 

Ayuzel returned a couple hours later. He gently shook Inochi. 

"Hey, beautiful." Ayuzel smiled. 

"Wha-" Inochi woke slowly, still incredibly sore. 

"Get up, I need to give you the tour." He pulled him up with the leash.   
Inochi gasped and fell from the pain. 

"Sitting still makes it worse. Walk it off." He pulled Inochi to his feet by the leash, briefly choking him. 

"Don't think I'll coddle you just because I like you. In fact, I'll probably be harder on you. And use you more." He grinned. 

Inochi blushed and got a bit angry. 

"I have to put these back on. I've trusted boys before and it was always a mistake." He cuffed Inochi's hands behind his back, and lead him with the leash. They walked down the stairs, which was difficult for Inochi. He limped, and fell. Ayuzel caught him and helped him the rest of the way down. 

"Guess I was a little hard on you for your first time." He grinned, satisfied. 

They walked across a big empty floor and entered another hallway. Then there were more stairs going down. This place was absolutely massive. 

"I'll just carry you this time." Ayuzel held Inochi under his knees and behind his back. It was uncomfortable because of the cuffs, but better than walking down all those steps. 

As they neared the bottom, Inochi heard voices and chains. And moans. Ayuzel set him down and he winced. He looked down a long hallway of cells, full of boys. Two to a cell. They all had collars and cuffs, but their hands weren't cuffed together. They just had cuffs on their wrists that could be chained to something. 

Some of them were fucking, some were sleeping, and most were sitting or standing around, talking or crying. 

"I want you to see how special you are. All my boys come here when I'm not using them or renting them out. All of them. Except you." 

All of the boys stared as they walked by. Some whistled. 

"Fresh meat." Yelled a boy who looked to be raping a smaller boy who was crying. Inochi felt sick. 

"Stop that!" He yelled at the boy who'd yelled at him. 

"Make me!" He thrust into the smaller boy harder. Inochi cried. He couldn't help, he'd only made it worse. 

Ayuzel pulled Inochi to him and grabbed his throat and kissed him deeply. Whistles broke out through the hall. Inochi got hot and tingly. Without realizing it, he kissed back and leaned into him. 

Ayuzel pulled away, leaving Inochi panting and red. 

"Listen up, boys. My new trophy is here. His name is Inochi. Any of you touch him, you're dead. He's a prize bull. He's mine." The last word was heavy with venom and an implied threat of death. 

"I'll be using him exclusively and you will all now be available for rent." Ayuzel turned to leave, getting boos. 

"Wait, Ayuzel, can I ask something? Just a simple question." Inochi pulled against the leash.

"What is it? Hurry up, I wanna fuck." 

Inochi blushed, and remembered how much pain he was in. 

"Um, that smallest boy, in the last cell. Can I ask for him to be freed? I know it doesn't mean much since I'm supposed to be cooperative, but I'll do anything if you'll free him. Please." Inochi cried. 

Ayuzel sighed. "Where will he go?" 

"Home?" Inochi was confused. "Where else would he go?" 

"His family is dead." Ayuzel sighed. "That's how many of these boys end up in this line of work." 

"Send him to my family. They'll happily care for him." Inochi sniffled. 

"Well, ok." Ayuzel went to the cell and pulled the larger boy off of him and brought the smaller boy to Inochi. 

He was covered in come and tears. Inochi cried harder. "I'm sorry." 

The boy looked up, and gasped. "You!?" 

"I'm so sorry, you didn't get away." Inochi sobbed. It was the boy he'd traded places with.

"Why is he here?" Inochi was angry now. 

"When you found the boy, he'd already been purchased by myself. Those men were delivering him. They never really let him go. There was a third man." Ayuzel explained. 

"Please, let him go to my family safely and leave him alone! I'll take on his debt!" Inochi sobbed. 

"Do you have any idea how much I paid for you!? You'll never pay off your own debt, let alone someone else's on top of that!" 

"I don't care, I'll be yours forever! Just let him go, please! He's too young! Just use me instead! Rent me out too!" Inochi desperately wanted to save just this one boy if nothing else good ever came of this. 

Ayuzel slapped Inochi. "Shut the fuck up! You are mine!!! I will never rent you out! You hear me!?" 

Inochi was stunned. 

"If you understand that, we have a deal." Ayuzel grinned, and pulled Inochi to him and kissed him. Inochi kissed him back, sealing the deal.


	4. Johnathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayuzel and Inochi have a delivery to make.

"Deal." Inochi sniffled as the kiss ended. 

The small boy stared at the beautiful tall boy who was sacrificing his life and his family, for just him. 

"Why?" He cried. 

Inochi smiled down at him. "Because knowing I failed to save you hurts worse than anything anybody could ever do to me." 

Ayuzel looked surprised at that answer. 'Wow. Who is this guy?' 

"I accept your challenge." Ayuzel grinned at Inochi. 

"Th-that wasn't a challenge." He stammered. 

"I'm taking it as one. Now, let's go. We have a delivery to make." Ayuzel laughed. 

"Wait, what?" Inochi asked. 

Ayuzel just pulled on the leash, and Inochi limped up the stairs. 

They went straight outside and got into the carriage. Inochi had to be lifted in. He couldn't sit, so Ayuzel laid him on the seat with his head in his lap. He stroked Inochi's hair until he fell asleep. The little boy just stared at his hero's face. 

He wondered what his family was like. They must be amazing to have raised such an amazing person. Then he felt bad. He felt like he was taking this boy's life from him. His family. Everything. He knew what that felt like. He started to cry. 

"Hey, don't be sad. My family will take good care of you." Inochi woke up. 

The boy cried harder. "But I feel bad. They're your family. You shouldn't have to lose them for me." He sobbed. 

"It's not your fault. And I'm not losing them. It'll just be a while before I can see them again." Inochi tried to comfort the boy. 

"They won't want me to replace you." He sniffled. 

"They'll want you. You won't be replacing me. You'll be in addition to me. I need your help. I need you to take good care of my family for me while I'm gone." Inochi tried to smile and choke back tears. 

The boy smiled. "Ok, I promise." 

Inochi smiled and rested his head back on Ayuzel's lap, as he continued stroking his fiery orange hair. He fell asleep again. So did the boy. 

Inochi woke when the carriage stopped. They had to walk from here to his house. He was excited to see his family, but not like this. It was still certainly better than nothing. 

Ayuzel carried Inochi out and set him down. Everyone stared. Many people here knew him. He looked down, embarrassed. 

They walked through town, Ayuzel leading them by their leashes. Everyone made way and watched. Some sighing, some crying. They knew Inochi was a good kid, and he'd gone missing. And they knew Ayuzel was a bad man. Many of his 'boys' ended up mutilated and/or dead, though mostly due to being rented out. 

He saw his house. He got nervous and slowed down almost stopping. Ayuzel turned around. 

"You cooperate and put on a good show, and I'll reward you. If you do anything else, I'll sell this boy to the highest bidder." He whispered in his ear.

Inochi nodded and followed obediently, focusing on saving the boy. 

"Inochi!" His mother screamed and ran to him. She hugged him and cried, not caring that he was naked or chained up, she was just glad he was ok. 

Inochi pressed his face against her head, unable to hug her back. 

"Hi, mom." He smiled tearfully. 

"Let me get the others." She sniffled. 

"Mom." Inochi blushed. 

"That doesn't matter, we've all seen it. You think we'd let something like nudity stop us from being thrilled to see you!? We thought you were dead!" She turned and went into the house. 

She knew this was bad. She tried to be strong for the family. She brought them outside. 

"Inochi!" His sisters screamed and ran to him. He knelt down and let them hug him. They cried and told him how much they missed him. He tried not to cry. He couldn't tell them that this would likely be the last time they'd see him. 

His dad came over and stood him up, giving him a big hug, teary eyed, but not crying. He never cried. To him, getting teary eyed was crying.

"What brings ya back here, son?" He tried to be light hearted. 

"This boy." Inochi smiled at him. "I found him being picked up by some guys who were delivering him to Ayuzel, who had purchased him. I offered to take his place, and Ayuzel agreed. This boy's family is dead. I want you to take care of him." Inochi couldn't hold back the tears at the end of his explanation. 

His dad hugged him tight and his mom knelt down and hugged the little boy. 

"Of course we'll take care of him." Her voice wavered. 

"Of course, son." His dad whispered in his ear. Actually crying now. 

"Ahh, so, what's your name, son?" Inochi's father sniffled. 

"J-johnathan." He sniffled. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed. Inochi's mother held him tight. 

"It's ok, son, don't you apologize." She stroked his hair. 

"Yeah." Inochi said through tears. "Remember, you promised you'd take good care of them for me while I'm gone." 

"You're not staying?" His sister cried. 

"I'm sorry, I can't. But I'll come back." Inochi didn't want to promise. He wasn't sure he could keep it. 

"Wh-when?" She asked. 

"As soon as I can manage." He smiled at his sisters. They smiled back. It warmed his heart. 

Ayuzel pulled his leash and held Inochi, kissing him passionately. "Touching family moments really turn me on." He pressed himself against Inochi's body and licked his lips. "Time to say goodbye. I can't hold back much longer." He grinned. 

He let go. Inochi was blushing and panting. He was grateful he didn't get hard from that. 

Clearing his head he knelt before the boy. "You'll be alright now." 

"What about you?" Johnathan sniffled. 

"I'm pretty tough. I'll be ok." He smiled. 

Ayuzel took the cuffs and collar off the boy, revealing red marks and cuts and sores. 

"My goodness, we need to get you cleaned up right away." His mom turned to him and mouthed "I love you" and turned before he could see her break down. 

"Well, son. I'm proud of you. And I'm really going to miss you." He cried on his son's shoulder. "You're stronger than I am." 

"No, dad. You would've done it too, in a heartbeat. Where do you think I get it from?" Inochi smiled, crying. His dad kissed his cheek. "I love you, son. Never forget it. We all do." 

"I know, dad. I love you all too." Inochi got out before Ayuzel pulled him away back through the crowd. Inochi looked back through tears. 

Ayuzel carried him into the carriage and they were off. He couldn't resist his body anymore. He pushed the crying Inochi onto his back on the seat. He kissed and caressed him wildly. He choked him on and off repeatedly. He pushed his fingers down his throat just to watch him gag. It turned him on. He sucked on his own fingers and shoved them inside Inochi, making him scream. His dad heard it. He turned around and went inside, wiping the tears from his face.


	5. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayuzel lets Inochi take revenge on the boy who raped Johnathan.

Ayuzel moved his fingers around, making Inochi pant and groan through gritted teeth. He licked, sucked on, and bit his throat. 

"Say my name. Or I'll just fuck you right now without any warm up." 

"A-Ayuzel. Ngh......" Inochi managed. 

Ayuzel kissed him roughly. He pushed his fingers in as far as they would go and pushed on the inside. Inochi gasped loudly. 

"Ayuzel." He panted. "Fuck me." 

Ayuzel pulled his fingers out and choked Inochi. He looked into his eyes as he entered him, and watched his expression change. 

"Ngh. Ayuzel. Ah, huh." Inochi writhed under Ayuzel as he fucked him. 

Ayuzel choked him hard. "Shut up. You're too," 'slam' "fucking," 'slam' "hot," 'slam'. "I can't control myself. You're going to get hurt. And I don't want that." Ayuzel panted. He fucked Inochi harder and harder, losing it. Inochi gasped and cried. There was blood on the seat below them. 

Ayuzel choked him with both hands as he thrust into him hard three more times, coming. He collapsed on top of Inochi. They both panted so hard they couldn't speak. 

Ayuzel kissed Inochi passionately, then slapped him. 

"I told you. Now there's blood on the seat." Ayuzel carried Inochi out of the carriage. They'd fucked the whole way there. Even Ayuzel was sore now. He carried Inochi to his room, drips of blood following them. 

He laid him on the towel on the bed. He attached the leash to the head board and uncuffed his hands. He laid next to him and covered them with blankets. He stroked Inochi's hair and kissed his back and his neck, listening to him cry himself to sleep. Ayuzel fell asleep soon after. 

Inochi woke up to the sound of muffled moaning. He slowly rolled over, wincing, to see what the sound was. 

The larger boy who'd raped Johnathan was on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back, and a gag in his mouth. Ayuzel was steadily fucking him. He stopped when he saw Inochi watching. 

"Good, you're up! I've prepared him for you." Ayuzel thrust one more time hard and deep. The boy moaned through the gag. Ayuzel pulled out and stood the boy up. 

"Come here, Inochi." Ayuzel unlatched the leash and helped him stand. He grunted from pain and almost fell. Ayuzel caught him. The boy snickered through the gag. Ayuzel stood Inochi behind the boy. 

"Punish him." Ayuzel instructed. 

"Wh-what?" Inochi asked hesitantly. 

"Fuck him for raping your friend. Be as hard on him as you want. Take your anger out on his ass, like I did to you." Ayuzel pushed Inochi's hips into the boy's behind. Inochi blushed and grabbed the boy's hips for balance. The boy moaned. His body shook. 

"Go ahead, he's ready. He wants it. If you don't fuck him, I'll fuck you while I make you fuck him. That sounds fun." Ayuzel laughed. 

Sighing, Inochi pushed himself against the boy's entrance, holding his hips. He pushed harder until he finally slid in. It surprised him. He moaned and fell forward onto the smaller boy, who moaned loudly. Inochi's face got red and hot. His body tingled. His breathing was deep. He slowly pulled out of the boy, they both moaned, and he slammed back into him, panting. The boy gasped and shook. Inochi pushed into the boy hard, up onto the bed on his stomach. He lifted the boy's hips, sinking himself deep into him, and leaned over his body. 

"This is for Johnathan." He whispered in the boy's ear. He grabbed the boy's throat and squeezed hard and fucked him violently. He let his anger for Johnathan and his family and his lost freedom and all the times he'd been raped already take over. He pushed as hard and deep into the boy as he could get. Their bodies shook, they both panted. The boy started to cry. 

Inochi fucked him harder and harder until he arched his back and scratched and bit the boy, like a wild animal, and came. His bite and scratches had drawn blood, making the boy scream and cry. Inochi panted hard, still inside the boy. He collapsed on top of him. 

"I'm sorry." Inochi cried as he rolled off the boy. His own injuries had started bleeding again. The boy saw. 

"Ayuzel must've really fucked you good, huh? He must've been pissed." The boy laughed through tears. Inochi just rolled over and caught his breath. He couldn't believe what he'd just done to that boy. 

"Good job." Ayuzel stroked Inochi's hair and kissed him passionately. Pinning his wrists down, he continued kissing him, and he eagerly kissed back. Ayuzel positioned himself between his legs. 

Inochi tensed, and panic filled his eyes. He started to cry. 

"Please, no. It hurts so bad." He tried to push himself away. Ayuzel choked him and kissed hard. Inochi grabbed his arm, trying to get him to stop. 

"It's ok. It's hot when you struggle." Ayuzel pushed into him. Inochi screamed a choked scream and clenched his teeth, digging his nails into Ayuzel's arms and drawing blood. Ayuzel stayed like that, feeling Inochi's body struggle beneath him. Inochi was crying hard. Ayuzel quit choking him and kissed him. He pulled out slowly, and Inochi groaned loudly, arching his back, a new wave of tears hit him. 

"Please. Don't." His voice was shaky. Ayuzel slammed back into him. Inochi screamed a horrible sound. He sobbed openly and his body gave up. 

Ayuzel pinned his arms above his head and slowly fucked him as he cried, occasionally smothering him with a deep kiss. Ayuzel went on like this for a long time. Inochi's mind was numb. All he could feel was the dick sliding around inside him, and the pain. It'd been forever. Ayuzel just thrust into him for a long time. 

"I'm not going to stop until you feel good." Ayuzel said against Inochi's lips. He pushed himself deep into him and stayed. He caressed Inochi's face and kissed him passionately. He continued gently caressing his face. He gently bit Inochi's bottom lip and pulled on it. Inochi gasped. Ayuzel pulled out slowly and Inochi groaned. It hurt, but there was a tingling to it. Ayuzel pushed in hard and Inochi moaned, grabbing Ayuzel's shoulders. 

"Mmmmm. There we go." Ayuzel whispered in Inochi's ear. He thrust again and Inochi moaned through gritted teeth. His breathing quickened and his face got hot and red. 

Ayuzel grabbed one of Inochi's legs and pulled it around in front of him. Without exiting, he grabbed Inochi and turned him over and put him on all fours. He grabbed the leash and used it like a reign as he began slowly thrusting. Inochi groaned loudly and arched his back. It hurt, but his body was tingly. He panted and gripped the sheets beneath. Blood occasionally dripped from their connection. 

Ayuzel pulled him back so he was upright on his knees, leaning back against his chest. The new position hurt. Inochi gasped and panted. He grabbed Ayuzel's hips behind him, bracing for the attack. Ayuzel caressed his body and raised goosebumps. He chewed on Inochi's throat. They both panted. The boy watched in awe. They were beautiful, together, like this. 

Ayuzel gave him a knowing glance, and glanced at Inochi's hard dick. He mouthed the words "ride it." 

The boy positioned himself in front of Inochi and pushed back onto him, pushing him onto Ayuzel. Inochi moaned loudly and Ayuzel held him up. He thrust into him, pushing him into the boy. 

Inochi's body was on fire now. The pain in his ass made the pleasure on his dick feel even better. He couldn't stop from fucking the boy, even though every thrust moved Ayuzel in his ass and hurt. He thrust harder and harder. Ayuzel pushed into him hard. He moaned and leaned into the boy, screaming and hugging him as he came. Ayuzel continued thrusting. The boy moaned and shook. 

Ayuzel began pounding Inochi violently. Inochi got hard again inside the boy. Ayuzel choked him and fucked him hard. The movements made him thrust into the boy violently and Inochi grabbed the boy's throat, squeezing. The boy fell to his elbows, causing Inochi to fall, pushing into him, screaming as Ayuzel thrust into him hard and came, letting go of his throat. Ayuzel pulled out and stood. Inochi's body was frozen, shaking, and bleeding. The boy shook and panted. Inochi flopped to the side of him and saw his face. It was red, and he'd been crying. Inochi shut his eyes and cried too. "I'm sorry." He whispered.


	6. Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Harold.

Ayuzel latched both of their leashes to the head board. He kissed Inochi hard, running his hand through his hair. 

"You're so fucking hot. I don't want to leave you. But I have to meet with a friend. You two, play nice." Ayuzel laughed. 

He grinned at the boy as he walked out the door. 

He answered the door and it was his old friend, Markus. He had a new boy with him. 

"Hey! Markus! Long time no see old pal!" Ayuzel hugged him. 

"Yes, how's been, good friend!?" Markus laughed. 

"Come in, I'll show you." Ayuzel grinned. Markus and the new boy followed. 

They entered his bedroom, and the boy had Inochi's leash wrapped around his throat and his wrists, laying on his back, and the boy was fingering him wildly. He spit in Inochi's face. He saw the men enter, and came on Inochi's stomach. 

Ayuzel pulled the boy off and punched him in the gut. "I told you when I brought him here, he's mine!" He grabbed the boy's throat, undid his leash from the head board, and dragged him to a table and cuffed him to it. He punched him in the face. 

"You will be punished later." He left the boy and went to Inochi. He was shaking and struggling to breathe. Ayuzel untied him and took his leash off the head board. 

"Stand up. I want you to meet Markus." He helped Inochi stand. He was still bleeding. He looked sick. 

"Wow. You've really done a number on him. He looks exhausted. But he's gorgeous. He's got a perfect body, and a beautiful face. Where'd you find him?" Markus walked around him, checking him out. 

"The last auction. Lucas and Bunny found him when they went to pick up Johnathan. Inochi here volunteered to trade places with him. After I paid for him." Ayuzel laughed. He kissed Inochi passionately, and held him against his chest. Inochi's face got hot and his breathing quickened. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ayuzel's neck. 

Ayuzel pulled away, still holding him. "He likes me, for some reason." He laughed. Inochi blushed. He didn't like Ayuzel. He just liked being kissed by him for some reason. 

"He has amazing reactions. He's feisty, yet obedient, he's a masochist, and he's shy. Just my type. I can't even be around him without wanting to fuck him. And on top of that, he's a genuinely good person." Ayuzel kissed Inochi hard. 

"Wow, well worth the money then. I'm happy for you." Markus smiled. 

"More than." Ayuzel smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "So, who's this new boy?" 

"Harold." Markus smiled. "I'm training him for a client." 

"Aah, you need the dungeon." Ayuzel smiled. "Let's all go. Inochi hasn't seen it yet, and Louis needs to be punished for using my prize bull." He caressed Inochi's chin. "Don't worry. You'll only watch. I want to let you heal now so you can enjoy me thoroughly next time." He kissed Inochi gently. 

Ayuzel carried Inochi and lead Louis by his collar, his hands cuffed behind his back. Markus lead Harold. 

"So, just how 'new' is Harold?" Ayuzel asked. 

"Brand New." Markus grinned. "But he is genuinely gay. Just how I like them." 

"Very good." Ayuzel smiled. They reached a small plain door that had locks all up and down it. Ayuzel entered a key and messed with a few things. The door opened. The room was huge, and dimly lit. There were contraptions everywhere. Then Inochi spotted a boy in a cage, hanging from the ceiling. The the cage was only big enough to squat in. A bar stuck up from the floor of the cage into the boy's entrance. His hands were cuffed to his ankles and his collar was latched to the roof of the cage. Inochi thought he'd vomit. He wasn't sure if the boy was alive. Then the boy groaned and woke up. 

"Master?" His voice sounded rough. He must be hungry and dehydrated. 

"Eli! Fuck! I forgot you were in here! I'm sorry, something came up and I found this new boy." Ayuzel went to the cage and opened the door. He unchained the boy and lifted him off the bar inside. It was considerably long and thick. The boy groaned. Ayuzel carried him out of the room. 

"I'll be right back, Eli needs to go to the infirmary." He left. 

"So, Inochi. How do you feel about all of this?" Markus asked, stepping closer to him. He grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes. 

"You've got fire in your eyes. I see why Ayuzel likes you so much." Markus smiled. 

Inochi looked down. Markus felt different. It made him uncomfortable. He got the feeling Markus was hiding something. Ayuzel was brutally honest. Inochi could handle that. He didn't trust Markus. 

Ayuzel returned and grinned at Inochi. He grabbed Louis by his hair and walked him over to the cage. He squeezed his throat and pushed him in. Because it was so cramped, the only way to fit in was to let the bar go inside you. He slowly sat on it, clenching his teeth, groaning and panting. Ayuzel cuffed his hands to his ankles and latched the leash through the roof. 

"Hopefully I don't forget you're in here." Ayuzel put a ball gag in his mouth and closed the door, locking it.   
Inochi looked sadly at him. 

Ayuzel walked over to Inochi and grabbed him around his waist and kissed him roughly. Inochi stepped back from the force, and kissed back eagerly. He wrapped his arms around Ayuzel's neck. He loved kissing him. He didn't know why. It drove him nuts. He didn't like the man, or anything else he did. Ayuzel backed him against a wall and shoved his tongue as far down his throat as he could. He reached down and felt that Inochi was hard. He knelt down and kissed his stomach, holding his hips. Inochi's body shook, he braced himself with his hands against the wall behind him. 

Ayuzel slowly licked from the base to tip. Inochi moaned through gritted teeth and panted. Ayuzel took it in his mouth and twirled his tongue around it, caressing it slowly as he slowly moved his mouth down, taking it all in. Inochi grabbed Ayuzel's hair and moaned loudly, tensing, and came in his mouth. Ayuzel kept sucking until Inochi was empty. His legs shook and he groaned. Ayuzel stood and kissed him deeply. Then he turned around and walked over to Markus and Harold. 

"So, what were you thinking? You're welcome to use Inochi, but only the front for now." Ayuzel grinned at Markus.


	7. Harold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and Ayuzel start teaching Inochi how to train new boys.

Markus smiled. "Thanks. It will be an honor for Harold to train with Inochi." 

"Come over here." Ayuzel looked at Inochi. He limped over, still incredibly sore. "Don't worry. We're only using this today." He grabbed his dick. Inochi moaned and leaned into Ayuzel's chest. 

"Mmmmm. What a slut." He pulled Inochi's chin up and kissed him. He pulled away and smiled at the boy's half closed eyes, red cheeks, and rapid breathing. 

"He's all yours." Ayuzel went to a bench and sat down to watch. Markus pulled Harold to stand in front of Inochi. 

"Harold, do like I've shown you." Markus encouraged him. Nervously he stepped forward, standing chest to chest with Inochi. His hands were tied behind his back. He looked at Inochi's mouth but not his eyes. He hesitantly put his lips on Inochi's. He licked them eagerly. Inochi helped him out and kissed back nervously. Harold pressed his chest against Inochi's and started to pant, kissing him harder. Inochi grabbed the boy's shoulders and kissed him passionately, but it was nothing compared to Ayuzel's touch. 

Harold was actually gay, and he thought Inochi was gorgeous. He was kind of excited for his first time to be with such a beautiful boy. He started grinding his hips against Inochi and gently bit his lower lip. Inochi blushed and moaned. He was afraid he'd get in trouble if he seemed to enjoy it too much. Or maybe he'd get in trouble if he didn't enjoy it enough. 

Markus split them up and turned Harold around. He took him to a table and bent him over it. He cuffed his collar down. 

"Ok, Inochi, you should know by now what to do." Markus waved him over. Hesitantly, Inochi approached the boy. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do, but he didn't want this boy to go through the same pain he had. 

He looked at his body. He was a little shorter than himself. His skin was a bit lighter, but smooth. He was thin, and not very muscular. His hair was light brown, wavy, and fell just below his ears. He squirmed nervously. Maybe anxiously, for Inochi to touch him. 

Inochi ran his fingertips from between Harold's shoulder blades down to his cuffed hands. The boy squirmed and gasped. Goosebumps rose on his skin. Inochi stepped closer and ran his fingers from the sides of Harold's ribcage, down to his hips, and squeezed. The boy moaned. Inochi leaned over his back and pressed his fingers against the boy's lips. He opened them and sucked on his fingers. Inochi was surprised how erotic that felt. He felt himself flush. He was getting hard. Harold sucked Inochi's fingers in, panting and moaning, getting them wet. 

Markus had gone this far with Harold, to show him what to do. But he'd never been penetrated before, even by a finger. 

Inochi's face got hot and he started to breathe hard. He pulled his fingers out of Harold's mouth and placed one on the entrance and rubbed, spreading the saliva over it. Harold's breath hitched and he tensed. Inochi carefully and slowly pushed his finger in. Harold groaned loudly. It was hard to tell if he was in pain or not. Inochi stopped and waited for Harold to relax. He slipped another finger in. Harold moaned loudly and flinched. He panted hard and his hips and legs shook. 

Inochi started moving his fingers around. Harold whimpered and his legs squirmed. Inochi liked his reactions. He wanted to take the opportunity to treat him well and give him pleasure for his first time. He looked at Markus questioningly, then Harold's cuffed hands. Markus uncuffed him. 

Inochi leaned forward and kissed the back of Harold's neck, raising more goosebumps and moans. He thrust his fingers harder, feeling the boy's body move to the rhythm beneath him. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed a leg. He turned Harold over on to his back and put his ankles on his shoulders. He put his fingers back in and watched Harold's face blush and grimace. Inochi was fully erect now.

He removed his fingers and wrapped Harold's legs around his waist and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together, and kissed him passionately. With his other hand, he lined himself up and slowly pushed his tip in. He stopped there and grabbed Harold's waist. 

The boy muffled his moans, breathing hard and blushing. He looked shyly up at Inochi. 

Inochi gulped. He was afraid to hurt Harold. The boy was irresistible and his reactions were driving him nuts. He felt like he understood how Ayuzel felt with him. He looked into the boy's eyes questioningly. Harold nodded, and closed his eyes and breathed in, in anticipation. 

Inochi leaned over him, kissing him, and thrust slowly all the way in. Harold screamed, muffled by the kiss, but it quickly faded to a moan, and Inochi started moving, slowly and gently. He kissed Harold hard, and ran his fingers through his hair. The boy was warm, really warm. His face was red and he had his nails dug into Inochi's back. 

"H-har......" Harold gasped as Inochi pumped slooooowly and deeply. 

"What?" Inochi whispered in his ear, sending chills through his body that were felt at their connection. Inochi gasped and faltered. He was trying incredibly hard to restrain himself and not wreck the boy. 

"Ha-harder. Agh....... F-fuck......me......" Harold whimpered. 

"I don't want to hurt you." Inochi whispered breathlessly. 

"You...... ha-have to. Ngh! O-or they will. I w-want you to. You're s-so........ Agh...... beautiful." Harold thrust himself against Inochi and moaned loudly, wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

Inochi's body caught fire. Harold saw it in his eyes. His face got hot and he couldn't slowly push himself in and out of this boy anymore. He needed to fuck him. He grabbed Harold's throat and pushed down, choking him, and dug his nails into his hip with the other hand and looked into his eyes. 

"Ok." Inochi warned him. The boy gulped under the hand hand on his throat and barely visibly nodded. 

Inochi lost it. He squeezed the boy's throat and slammed into him ruthlessly. His whole body got hot and he couldn't stop. 

Harold grabbed Inochi's arms and dug his nails in, trying to withstand the sudden violent assault. He'd wanted it rough, but this was scary. If that's what Ayuzel had been doing to this boy, no wonder he was limping. 

Inochi kissed Harold and slammed into him hard, making Harold come on Inochi's stomach. He let go of Harold's throat and pinned his hands down and slowed the pace slightly but slammed into him so hard that he pushed him up so the collar chained to the table started choking him. Inochi bit his throat hard. Harold screamed and Inochi slammed into him, coming. He thrust more gently a few times, emptying himself into the boy, and collapsed on top of him. 

He could hear Harold's heart beating rapidly. So was his. Harold's breathing was really fast and rough. Inochi looked up to see that his throat was red and he was crying. 

Suddenly he felt bad. He stood up and pulled out. There was blood. He had lost control. 

"I'm sorry." He looked into Harold's eyes. 

"It's ok, I expected it." Harold tried to calm down. 

Ayuzel came over and grabbed Inochi's shoulders from behind. "Wow, you're a natural!" He kissed Inochi hard, grabbing his chin. Inochi panted hard and turned to face him, pressing into him and kissing him back roughly. 

"Woah, taking that boy's virginity really got you excited, huh?" He laughed.


	8. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayuzel has a hard time resisting Inochi's body. He surprises him with an unexpected experience.

Markus unchained Harold and stood him up. His face was red and he was still panting pretty hard. Ayuzel turned Inochi around and held his hands behind his back. Markus pushed Harold onto his knees in front of Inochi. 

"Reward Inochi for fucking you so good." Markus said to Harold. 

Harold immediately started sucking Inochi, looking up at him. 

Inochi gasped and leaned back against Ayuzel's chest. His legs shook and he moaned quietly, panting. 

"You're so hot, it's really hard not to fuck you right now." Ayuzel kissed Inochi while Harold continued giving him a fantastic blow job. Inochi kissed back desperately, groaning. He'd started to thrust into Harold's mouth. Markus held Harold's head in place and Inochi thrust into his mouth rapidly, still kissing Ayuzel. 

He groaned loudly into the kiss and slammed into his throat as he came again, panting. Markus held Harold still until Inochi was done. 

Inochi tiredly pumped a few more times and the kissing became slow and passionate again. Markus let go of Harold, and he coughed and choked, spilling some of Inochi's come. Inochi glanced at him and felt bad. 

Ayuzel turned Inochi around and pushed him down onto his knees. 

"I said I'd only use the front, so I will." Ayuzel seemed flustered and his face was red. He opened his pants and Inochi knew what he wanted. He was nervous because he knew how rough Ayuzel often got. But he had no choice. He grabbed Ayuzel's hips and eagerly licked him from the base to the tip, and slid it into his mouth. Ayuzel groaned. Inochi was surprised at his lack of composure in front of the others. 

"Look at me while you do it." Ayuzel ordered. Inochi looked up through his orange shaggy bangs, and Ayuzel moaned and stroked his face. "You're so damn sexy." Ayuzel started to thrust slowly, hitting the back of Inochi's throat, gagging him. 

Ayuzel glanced at Markus. Markus grinned and told Harold to hold Inochi's head in place. 

Ayuzel began to thrust into Inochi's face hard and deep, Harold held Inochi's head and Ayuzel held his arms above his head. He slammed into him repeatedly, occasionally hearing a pained groan. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. His throat hurt and he couldn't breathe. 

Ayuzel groaned and thrust deep into Inochi's throat, coming. Harold held him in place, watching his lungs struggle for air. He was worried about the boy. Ayuzel emptied himself and let go of Inochi's arms. 

Inochi tried to push Ayuzel out of him but he wouldn't budge, so he tried to push against Harold. Markus held him in place now. Inochi grabbed Ayuzel's legs and squeezed, looking up at him pleading for air. Ayuzel smiled. Everything went black. 

Inochi woke up laying on his side, his head in Ayuzel's lap, and his hair being gently stroked. He tasted blood. He grunted and his throat hurt. He started coughing and spit out some blood and come. Ayuzel rubbed his back. 

"I'm sorry. I got carried away again. You'll probably just have to get used to that." Ayuzel smirked. 

Inochi laid his head back down and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the fact that he had to play along until he found a way out. He figured the better he behaved and the more Ayuzel liked him, the better his chances were. 

He saw Harold. His arms were tied behind his back and his neck was tied from above and below, so he was stuck standing in a bent over position. His feet were shackled to the floor and Markus held his waist as he fucked him. Harold was moaning and his body shook with the thrusts. 

'Is that what I look like?' Inochi wondered. Markus looked at Ayuzel and he got up, carefully lowering Inochi's head onto a pillow from the other side of the couch. 

Ayuzel stood in front of Harold and held his head and fucked his throat while Markus fucked him from behind. Harold was noisy. It sounded like it hurt, but he was kind of enjoying it. The two men got really rough and Harold sounded scared. Then the sounds stopped. Ayuzel pinched Harold's nose and pushed deep into his throat. Markus plowed his ass roughly. Ayuzel held his head in place. Harold started to squirm and Markus slapped his ass hard, then slammed into him, coming. Ayuzel slammed into his throat a couple times and held there as he came, Harold came too. 

They both pulled out and left. Harold was panting and shaking, come dripping out of both ends. 

Inochi was hard. Ayuzel approached him, smiling. He turned Inochi to lay on his back, straddled him, and kissed him vigorously. Inochi's body tingled. Ayuzel's weight on top of him felt good. He moaned and Ayuzel kissed him more passionately. He let go of Inochi's wrists and took his pants off. 

He rubbed their hips together and Inochi squeezed his shoulders tightly, moaning into their kiss. Inochi was trying to prepare himself to be fucked again. He knew it would hurt. 

Ayuzel pulled back from the kiss and grabbed Inochi's waist. Inochi flinched in preparation, and Ayuzel sat on Inochi's dick, taking it all the way in, sitting on him. Inochi gasped and arched his back and moaned loudly, surprised. He breathed hard and looked at Ayuzel questioningly. 

"Remember when I said you were the only one who's ever lived in my room? And the only one I've ever uncuffed outside? And the only one I've ever bathed with? Now you're the only one who's ever fucked me." Ayuzel pushed and pulled himself on top of Inochi. 

"But, why? Doesn't it hurt?" Inochi asked breathlessly. 

"I've been preparing myself." Ayuzel grinned. He pulled Inochi up, and laid on his back, so Inochi was now on top. 

Ayuzel moaned and turned red. Inochi couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was fucking his master? 'How did this happen?' He thought. 

"Fuck me, boy." Ayuzel moaned breathlessly. 

Inochi did. He thrust into his master slowly and pushed himself deep inside. Ayuzel breathed deep and held Inochi's waist. Inochi lowered himself onto his elbows and kissed Ayuzel hard. Ayuzel grabbed Inochi's hair and kissed passionately back. Inochi started slamming into Ayuzel. 

Ayuzel groaned loudly and squeezed Inochi's butt as he thrust into him hard and fast. "You want me to fuck you, master?" Inochi grunted, pounding his master. 

"Y-yes! Fuck me!" Ayuzel moaned between thrusts. He scratched Inochi's back and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Inochi carefully held his master's throat, just enough to give him the thrill of being choked, but not the pain. Ayuzel didn't object. Inochi pounded him violently, and kissed him roughly. He squeezed his throat tight and rammed into him, coming as he bit his lip. 

Ayuzel groaned loudly under Inochi's hand. He came on his stomach. 

Inochi collapsed on top of his master, panting. Ayuzel panted hard, his legs shook. He stroked Inochi's hair and kissed the top of his head. 

"As expected, that was amazing." Ayuzel sounded satisfied. Inochi blushed.


	9. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayuzel is thoroughly enjoying Inochi.

Ayuzel carried Inochi back to their room. He latched the leash to the headboard and went to see Markus and Harold out. Markus was carrying Harold. 

"Thank you for your hospitality, Ayuzel." Markus smiled as he went out the front door. 

"Of course. Bring Harold back any time, or anyone who needs some training." Ayuzel waved and closed the door. 

He returned to his room and laid next to Inochi and watched him sleep until he, himself drifted off. 

Meanwhile, Louis is trapped in the cage. He's shivering and moaning. The bar inside him is stimulating him but because of his restricted position, he can't do anything to relieve himself. 

The next morning, Inochi woke up with a sore throat but his backside was feeling better. Ayuzel was already up and somewhere else. 

He was still chained to the head board. The end of the leash had a lock, so he couldn't free himself. He couldn't leave the bed. He decided to just rest until Ayuzel came back, although he hoped it would be sooner than later. He needed to use the bathroom. 

Ayuzel returned and got on the bed and crawled over top of Inochi. He unhooked the leash, wrapped it around Inochi's wrists a few times, and latched it back to the head board, pinning his hands above his head. Ayuzel kissed him eagerly, holding his legs up and spread, rubbing against him. 

Inochi was caught in a whirlwind of surprise and thrills, and fear. He was worried how far it'd go this time. He got lost in the kiss and started moaning, followed by Ayuzel. 

"How do you feel today?" Ayuzel huffed. "And don't lie to me. You're getting fucked either way, it's up to you whether it's a reward, or a punishment." Ayuzel smiled. 

"I, I'm fine." Inochi gasped nervously. 

"Good." Ayuzel kissed Inochi passionately and started stroking him. Inochi's body tensed and he moaned into the kiss. His breathing was hard and deep. He was afraid, but his mind was foggy with pleasure. The fear added to the excitement, making his body tingle. He started to get dizzy and kissed back roughly, starting to move his hips. 

"Ah, ah, ah, not yet." Ayuzel stopped. Inochi whimpered, gasping. Ayuzel pulled his pants down and pressed against the entrance. Inochi flushed with embarrassment and fear. He knew better than to resist though. 

"Try not to make any sound." Ayuzel grabbed Inochi who was hard as a rock, and slowly entered until he was all the way in. Inochi gritted his teeth and held his breath. He tightened his fists until his knuckles where white. It hurt, but not as bad as he'd expected. It felt good, too. 

"Good job. Now how do you feel?" Ayuzel was inches from Inochi's face, still holding his dick tightly. 

Inochi let out a breath and breathed quickly. "I'm, f-fine." He gasped. His face was red. Ayuzel stayed all the way in and started stroking him. Inochi groaned through gritted teeth and breathed hard. His body felt like fire. He wanted more. He didn't want to admit it, though. He tried to hold back his moans as amazing sensations spread throughout his body, starting at their connection and Ayuzel's hand. 

Ayuzel kissed Inochi, biting his tongue. He greedily ravished the inside of his mouth and Inochi moaned and pushed into the kiss. He started moving his hips. Ayuzel grabbed his waist and pulled away from the kiss. 

"Don't move." He commanded. Inochi whimpered. Then he blushed. 

"Do you have something to say?" Ayuzel almost chuckled, surprised by Inochi's sudden lustful demeanor. Inochi shook his head no. His face was red and his breathing was haggard. 

"You're lying." Ayuzel chided in a playfully threatening tone. 

"I, I wa-want you to......." Inochi blushed. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. 

"Yes?" Ayuzel urged. 

"Fu-fuck me." Inochi gasped and blushed. 

"Not until you come." Ayuzel grinned. Inochi groaned. 

"You're really into this. You really want more?" Ayuzel was genuinely surprised. 

Inochi nodded, still blushing. 

"I'll fuck you after you come. Unless you tell me what you want. Maybe I'll do it. You never know. I do, really, really, like you." Ayuzel looked into his eyes as he said it. Inochi flushed. 

"So, what'll it be?" Ayuzel whispered in his ear. Inochi couldn't speak. Ayuzel resumed stroking him, but stayed inside him, not moving. Inochi moaned. But it sounded oddly disappointed. Ayuzel laughed. 

Desperate for satisfaction, Inochi almost moved his hips, but remembered it would get him in trouble. He decided he'd try to ask for it. 

"I......" Inochi gasped. 

"What is it?" Ayuzel stroked him faster. Inochi was getting close to coming. 

"I don't want to come yet." Inochi huffed, blushing. "I want to come while you fuck me." 

"Wow....." Ayuzel was shocked, and insanely turned on. 

"As you wish." He grinned. He slowly pulled out and leaned down and kissed Inochi while he thrust back into him, stroking him firmly. Inochi moaned desperately, feeling it coming. Ayuzel thrust hard into him several times, stroking him furiously. Inochi pulled away from the kiss, screaming as he came. His back arched and he shot it all over his own stomach. 

Ayuzel grabbed his throat and squeezed hard and began pounding him violently. Inochi wrapped his legs around Ayuzel's waist to try and restrict his movements. It hurt. But somehow the pain felt amazing. 

"How do you feel now." Ayuzel grunted, fucking him harder. 

"Does it hurt?" 

Inochi nodded. 

"You like it? You do, don't you?" Ayuzel grinned. 

Inochi nodded again. 

Ayuzel slammed into him hard and bit his lip, groaning as he came. 

"You. Are. Amazing." Ayuzel groaned with each thrust. 

He let go of Inochi's throat and laid on top of him, still inside of him. He listened to Inochi's lungs and heart as he gasped and coughed. His heart was pounding. 

"I've really never met anyone like you. There is something special about you." Ayuzel rolled off of Inochi and laid next to him. He ran his fingers along Inochi's chest as he continued trying to catch his breath. 

"M-my hands?" Inochi managed to gasp. 

"Sorry." Ayuzel unwrapped his hands. Inochi rubbed his wrists and laid with his eyes closed. He was exhausted. And he still needed to use the restroom. 

Ayuzel left the leash off. The door was locked, so he didn't have any reason to worry. 

"Can I go to the restroom?" Inochi was still a bit breathless. 

"Of course. You don't have to ask. Unless you're tied up, I guess." Ayuzel smiled. He grabbed Inochi and pulled him into a kiss. Inochi grabbed his face and sensually kissed back. Then he pulled away, afraid Ayuzel would get upset. But he didn't. He smiled and let him leave. 

Inochi entered the massive restroom. He didn't like what he saw in the mirror. He didn't look how he felt. He had nip marks and tie marks in various places. His face was red and he'd lost weight. Then he felt warmth run down his leg and sighed. He cleaned up and used the restroom and went back to the bed. Ayuzel looked like he was asleep. Inochi laid next to him. Ayuzel pulled him to him in a spooning position and held him. He nuzzled his neck. Inochi got chills and goosebumps. 

"Let's take a nap." Ayuzel whispered in his ear. They fell asleep like that.


	10. Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayuzel and Inochi visit Johnathan and his family. They start to develop some kind of a, "relationship."? Question mark???

Inochi woke up alone. He was still untied, but covered in dried come. He decided to take a shower. He went to the restroom and stood by the shower. He tried to remember what Ayuzel had done to change the temperature. He moved the handle around until the water was warm. He stepped in and felt his body relax. It felt amazing. He washed his body and laid down under the running water. He fell asleep. 

Ayuzel came in with Louis. They went to Inochi, who was sleeping in the shower. Ayuzel knelt down and touched his shoulder. 

"Inochi, wake up." Inochi opened his eyes and remembered where he was. 

"Louis?" Inochi looked guilty. He felt bad for Louis, and he felt like his punishment had been his fault. 

Louis hated Inochi. He was jealous. He used to be Ayuzel's favorite, but even he never got to come to his room or take showers, or be free to walk around. He glared at Inochi. 

"Get ready. We're going to town." Ayuzel got Inochi on his feet and had Louis join him in the shower. 

"Wash him off since his hands are tied." Ayuzel instructed as he got undressed. Inochi started rubbing Louis's body under the warm water. Louis didn't like being touched by him, but it did feel good. Really good. 

Ayuzel got in and turned Louis to face him. He started kissing him slowly and passionately. Inochi continued scrubbing his back. Ayuzel grabbed his butt and pulled up, exposing him to Inochi.

"Fuck him." Ayuzel continued kissing Louis as he started to protest. Inochi looked at Ayuzel confused, but he knew he had to comply. He hesitantly pushed himself into Louis. 

He thrust slowly and deeply, holding his waist. Louis groaned and kissed Ayuzel hungrily. Inochi was swept away by the warm water and the feeling of the boy in front of him. He began pounding Louis roughly and Ayuzel bent him over slightly to let Inochi reach deeper. Louis moaned loudly and came, pushing his face against Ayuzel's chest. Inochi slammed into him and squeezed his waist tightly as he came. They both panted for a bit and Ayuzel stroked Louis's hair.

Then he pushed Louis's head down to suck him off. Louis grunted but quickly went to work licking and sucking while Ayuzel stroked his back. Inochi pulled out and finished washing off and watched the two. Eventually Ayuzel held Louis's head in place and pounded his face until he came. He stood Louis up and kissed him as he swallowed it all. 

"See, Inochi. You're not supposed to let it spill out." He smiled. 

"Let's go." Ayuzel shut the water off and dried them all with big, plush towels. He gave them each a fluffy robe to wear. 

"It's starting to snow, you need to wear something." Ayuzel kissed Inochi passionately, making his heart race. Inochi loved the feeling of the fluff against his skin and Ayuzel's kiss made him crazy. He wrapped his arms around Ayuzel's neck and rubbed against his chest, moaning and kissing him deeply. Ayuzel wrapped his arms around Inochi's waist and enjoyed the moment. He kissed back and rubbed his hips against Inochi. Then he pulled away. 

"Later, my pet." He smiled. Inochi blushed. Louis fumed. Ayuzel cuffed Inochi's hands behind him and led them both by their leashes and they went to the front door. There was snow in the walkway. He stood between the boys and stooped down, grabbing them both at their waists. He picked them up and carried them to the carriage. Once inside, Ayuzel sat next to Inochi and Louis sat on the other side. 

"Where are we going?" Inochi asked. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Ayuzel grinned. He kissed Inochi and gently held his face. Inochi blushed and kissed him back, letting a pitiful moan escape. Ayuzel pulled him up to straddle him and kissed him passionately and stroked him. Inochi started moving and moaning. 

He didn't know why, but Ayuzel could drive his entire body nuts just by kissing him. It was like a drug. 

Ayuzel broke the kiss and pushed Inochi on to his back and took his come in his mouth and swallowed it. Inochi blushed and moaned loudly. He laid there panting hard and Ayuzel closed his robe to keep him warm. He pulled Inochi over to himself and cuddled him. 

"Are you cold, Louis? Would you like to join us?" Ayuzel patted the spot next to him. Louis just glared at him. Ayuzel smirked. 

The carriage finally stopped. They got out and stood on cold cobblestone. The snow had been swept away. It was Inochi's hometown. He looked at Ayuzel, shocked. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"I sold Louis to a man who lives here. I figured I'd bring you along to let you see your family." He smiled. 

Inochi was overjoyed, but a little terrified too. There had to be a catch. 

"You're letting him see his family!?" Louis was pissed. He was also afraid to be sold. As bad as Ayuzel could be, most others were much worse. 

"Only because the opportunity presented itself." Ayuzel grinned. They walked to Inochi's house.

His sisters were building a snowman and saw him. They screamed and ran to him, nearly knocking him down as they jumped on him and hugged him. "We missed you so much! You came back!" They cried. Johnathan appeared and smiled at Inochi. Inochi smiled back. The boy looked healthy. It made Inochi happy. His mom and dad had heard all the commotion and came out to see what was going on. 

"Son!" His father called out as he walked over to hug him. "It's so good to see you!" 

"Inochi, my boy!" His mom cried and kissed his cheeks. "You've lost weight." She looked concerned. "You need to feed growing boys, you know!" She scolded Ayuzel. Inochi couldn't believe it. 

"Of course, my apologies, ma'am. I'll take better care of him for you." Ayuzel smiled and sounded sincere. Inochi was shocked. "Can we go in? I plan to visit for a bit if you have the time." 

"Of course, come in!" His mom led them through the front door. They all sat in the main room. They talked and caught up. Inochi didn't have much to say that was appropriate in front of his sisters, but he did tell them about the contraption that rained warm water inside and the beautiful food. 

"So what exactly brought you back this way?" Inochi's father asked. 

"Business. Louis, here, was recently purchased by the owner of the tavern in town. I figured as long as I have to come here to deliver the boy, I'd bring Inochi to visit you." Ayuzel smiled lovingly at Inochi. 

"Well, that's very kind of you. We really appreciate it." The mother said, looking concerned at Louis. 

"It's not that kind. I have ulterior motives. You might want to send the girls to their room." Ayuzel smirked. Inochi's heart sank. 

Ayuzel grabbed Inochi's hands and uncuffed them and took his robe off. He cuffed his hands back behind him, then did the same to Louis. 

"Louis has been misbehaving, and I need to punish him one more time to ready him for his new master." Ayuzel grabbed Louis and stood him near a wall, facing it. He stood Inochi behind him and stood behind Inochi. 

He pulled Inochi's face to his and kissed him, getting the expected reaction. Inochi turned around and desperately pushed into Ayuzel. He wanted to feel Ayuzel's warmth and taste his skin. His head was foggy and he moaned as he desperately kissed Ayuzel. He was panting hard. 

Ayuzel pulled away and hugged Inochi, laughing. 

"What is it with you? I've never had anyone react to my kiss like that. I like it. A lot." Ayuzel kissed him gently on the lips. Then he turned Inochi around. 

"You know what to do." Ayuzel uncuffed him and grabbed Inochi's waist. 

Inochi reluctantly grabbed Louis's hips and slowly pushed all the way into him. Louis grunted angrily. It felt good, but he hated Inochi. He pushed his shoulder against the wall and turned his head to side to brace himself. 

Inochi slowly plunged in and out of the boy, breathing hard. Ayuzel gripped Inochi's hips, feeling his movements. Inochi moaned quietly. He tried to ignore his family. He knew he'd be punished if he fucked up, and punishment would hurt for days. 

His family watched, shocked. Inochi seems to have become accustomed to this lifestyle. 

"He's only doing it because he has to. He'll be brutally punished if he messes up." Johnathan comforted his new parents. 

"He's doing it for me." He cried. His mom hugged him. 

"It's ok, dear. Inochi knows what he's doing. He's strong." She sniffled. 

His dad couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't know guys could do that. 

Ayuzel caressed Inochi's neck with his lips, raising goosebumps. Inochi stopped moving and Louis groaned. Ayuzel kissed Inochi and slammed into him, pushing him into Louis. Inochi groaned loudly and dug his nails into Louis's hips. It was too much for his body. He came inside Louis. Ayuzel began fucking him hard, pushing him all the way into Louis against the wall. Inochi moaned in Louis's ear, making him blush. Louis kissed him. Inochi got hard again inside him. They made out intensely as Ayuzel ravaged Inochi from behind. Inochi groaned and panted, unable to maintain the kiss. He braced himself against the wall and Ayuzel slammed into him violently. He bit Inochi's neck making him scream as they both came. Inochi grabbed Louis's throat and squeezed, thrusting into him hard before he finished coming. Louis let out a low groan as he finally came. They all stood, holding eachother for support, as they caught their breaths. Inochi's body shook. Ayuzel pulled him off of Louis and turned him around and hugged him, holding him up. 

"You can clean him up, Mrs. Guraki." Ayuzel looked at the mother. She came to her son and helped him to the bathroom. Ayuzel took Louis and put his robe back on him. 

"I'll be back for Inochi. I believe you all know there will be dire consequences if you try anything. I won't be long." Ayuzel left with Louis and delivered him to his new master. 

Inochi was lightheaded and weak. He hadn't eaten in awhile. All they did was fuck and sleep. His mom helped him walk to the restroom and let him have privacy to clean up. She went to where there were spots of come and blood on the floor. Inochi still wasn't healed. Ayuzel never left him alone long enough. She cried as she cleaned it. 

"Let me. You go get him something to eat." Her husband touched her shoulder. 

Johnathan knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Yes?" Inochi sniffled. 

"Can I come in?" Johnathan asked. 

"Yes." Inochi opened the door. Johnathan had an old outfit of Inochi's. 

"I thought you might want to be dressed while he isn't here." Johnathan was nervous. He couldn't help but feel guilty. 

"I appreciate it, but if he sees me in that, I'll get in trouble. He said he won't be long." Inochi smiled at Johnathan and ruffled his hair. 

"You know, he probably wouldn't mind if I put the robe back on though." Inochi realized. 

Johnathan smiled and went and got it for him. 

"Thanks." Inochi put the robe on and followed Johnathan to the kitchen table. His family was sitting there with a full meal and a place set for him. They had a place prepared for Ayuzel too. 

"Eat, son. You're too thin. Your friend can join us if he wants, when he gets back." His mom smiled, but she looked tired, and sad. His dad grabbed his shoulder and shook it. "Eat up, son." He too, smiled sadly. 

"So, other than the obvious, how have things been?" Johnathan was curious. 

"Well, Ayuzel has been leaving everyone else alone for the most part. Except Louis. It's been exhausting." He looked down and blushed. 

"And this guy, Markus, came by with a new kid, Harold. They made me train him. Markus freaks me out." Inochi shuddered. 

"Markus!? He is nice, he works undercover to buy young boys and sell them to good people who will treat them well. He has to act like a bad guy so the real bad guys won't catch on. He was probably coming to help me, but you already had." Johnathan looked sorry. 

"Hey, at least this way, I know where you are and that you're ok." Inochi smiled at him. 

They ate and caught up, then there was knock at the door. Ayuzel had returned.


	11. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayuzel invites Inochi's family to his mansion for the holidays, and tells Inochi that he can visit his family periodically. Their "relationship" continues to develop.

Inochi let Ayuzel inside and invited him to sit and eat. Ayuzel kissed him slowly and gently. Inochi grabbed his waist and gently kissed back, breathing slowly and deeply. 

"I'm glad you didn't try anything. I really didn't want to lose you, or have to punish you." He whispered in Inochi's ear. "This deserves a reward." Ayuzel kissed him more fervently, making Inochi moan. His face turned red and his head got foggy. He pushed himself against Ayuzel. 

"Calm down." Ayuzel laughed quietly. "Let's eat." They sat down next to eachother. Inochi blushed and kept his eyes down. 

"Thank you for inviting us to eat with you. Your son is an incredible person. I don't know what it is, but he's very special." Ayuzel grinned. 

His parents were relieved to hear that. They would rather have Inochi living with someone who liked him than someone who didn't care. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what got you into..... This?" Inochi's father asked Ayuzel. 

"Well, it's not that I mind you asking, but it's a long, very personal answer. Let's just say, I grew up in it. And I'm much kinder than the men who raised me." Ayuzel grinned, but it was pained. 

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. And..... As strange as this may sound, I'm grateful that of all the people my son could have ended up with, it was you. I know it could have been much worse. Thank you for letting us care for Johnathan, and thank you for letting us see our son. We are truly grateful for that." Inochi's father fought back tears. 

"I may be a twisted man. But I'm not cruel. And Inochi is special. In exchange for your acceptance of this situation and your cooperation, I'll make this deal with you. I'll allow Inochi to visit on holidays, supervised by myself, unchained, and dressed normally. How does that sound?" 

Inochi looked at Ayuzel, shocked. His mother started crying and went to Ayuzel and grabbed his hands, thanking him profusely and went to Inochi and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I want Inochi to have a good life with me. I know his family is important to him. He's the only boy who ever stood up to me and refused when I asked him to forget his old life. He was ready to die before giving up on you. I respect that. He's loyal. He's a good kid. I want to reward him." Ayuzel kissed Inochi, then patted him on the back. 

"A lot of Holidays are coming up, so we'll be seeing you a lot! And hey, when's your birthday?" Ayuzel asked excitedly.

"Uh, January 17th." Inochi replied shyly. 

"Only a few months away!" Ayuzel grinned. 

"I would like for you all to come to the mansion for Christmas. You can see where Inochi lives and you won't have to bother with preparations and cleaning. I've never had regular guests before. And I promise, no funny stuff. I'll give you time to talk it over. We'll come back in a couple of weeks for your answer. But now, it's time for us to go. The ride home is long, and the later it gets, the colder it gets." Ayuzel stood and rubbed Inochi's shoulder. "Say your goodbyes." 

Inochi got up and hugged and kissed each family member and said his goodbyes. He was happy and relieved knowing he'd be able to see them again. He finished his farewells and approached Ayuzel, still smiling. Ayuzel loved his sincere smile. 

"That's something I hope to see more of." Ayuzel whispered. Inochi looked up into his eyes and gave a smoldering smile. He wanted to reward Ayuzel for his kindness. Chills ran through Ayuzel's body. 

"Man, you...... You do things to me no one else has ever done. It's scary." Ayuzel kissed Inochi hard and picked him up and carried him to the carriage. Inochi almost fell asleep. The robe was extremely warm and comfortable, and being held by Ayuzel made it even warmer. 

They got in the carriage and Ayuzel sat with Inochi in his lap. They kissed passionately for a long time. Inochi was completely lost in the kiss, happy about the new deal they'd made. He was grateful that Ayuzel was kind, compared to other "owners." He wanted to reward his master. 

"What do you want to do to me?" Inochi huffed, blushing. 

Ayuzel kissed him roughly and pulled away. "What I want to do to you, will have to wait until we get home." Ayuzel panted. He was trying incredibly hard to restrain himself. 

"I can't wait." Inochi smiled tauntingly. Ayuzel laid Inochi on his back and straddled him and kissed him hard, and passionately. He unfastened his pants and slowly entered Inochi, then stayed like that. Inochi wrapped his legs around Ayuzel's waist and kissed him back desperately, groaning. 

"Inochi." Ayuzel stopped and held himself above Inochi's face. 

Inochi looked in his master's eyes. 

"Do you hate me?" Ayuzel looked apprehensive.

Inochi couldn't lie. He was grateful that things turned out so much better than they could have. But, this man took his freedom, his dignity, his virginity, and his home. 

"Yes." Inochi said flatly. Then he kissed Ayuzel sensually. 

"But, I also love you." Inochi kissed him again, and Ayuzel grabbed his hair and held his head back and squeezed his throat and kissed him hard. 

"I'm trying, really hard, to hold back. I understand your feelings. I hope someday you won't hate me, and you'll only love me. You're the only one......." Ayuzel let go of his throat. Inochi looked at him, confused, and choking a bit. 

"I'm..... the only one?" Inochi asked. 

"Yes... The only one, I've, ever loved." Ayuzel was afraid to admit it, but he wanted Inochi to accept him completely. 

Inochi felt like he understood Ayuzel. He had grown to love a part of him. He knew he was damaged, and in spite of it, tried to be kind to those he held captive. Though his interpretation of kind was pretty loose. Inochi thought he could learn to live this life if it helped keep other boys from being brought into it. 

Inochi caressed Ayuzel's face and kissed him several times, slowly and gently. Ayuzel panted. He'd never been treated so gently before. 

"I'll try." Inochi whispered in his ear. 

Ayuzel laid on Inochi, and cried quietly. Inochi rubbed his back and nuzzled his neck until the carriage stopped. Ayuzel kissed Inochi lightly and pulled out of him. They got out of the carriage and Ayuzel carried Inochi to their room. Ayuzel grabbed some things and and led Inochi out of the room with his leash. They went to the dungeon. 

"What would you like me to do to you?" Ayuzel asked tauntingly. 

"Anything you want." Inochi tried to match his master's audacity. He was nervous, though. He wanted to please him, but he didn't know how far his master would take things. 

"Good answer."


	12. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inochi tries to figure out his feelings for Ayuzel. Are they real?

Ayuzel approached Inochi and kissed him slowly and lightly, simultaneously slipping the robe down off his shoulders onto the floor. Inochi gently held Ayuzel's waist and pushed against his hips and kissed him back, slowly and lightly. 

Ayuzel was completely consumed with this new feeling. He'd never experienced anything like it. Inochi was so kind and gentle and accepting. Ayuzel couldn't get enough of it. He wanted Inochi to be his and treat him like this forever. 

"Inochi." He rested his forehead against Inochi's. 

Inochi looked into his eyes. Ayuzel looked desperate. For the first time in his adult life. 

"You're so different from anyone I've ever known. I..... Want you..... To be mine. I want you to accept me. Willingly." Ayuzel looked down. 

"I guess I have no choice." Inochi grinned. He kissed Ayuzel's forehead. "I said I'd try. It will take time. This is hard for me. But, I..... I think I understand something about you. And..... Seeing my family, your willingness to let me keep seeing them, I..... I'm willing to try. And to be honest, there's something about you, too. I don't know why I react to you the way I do. I can't control it. You do..... Something to me, too." Inochi lifted Ayuzel's chin up and kissed him sincerely. 

"Really?" Ayuzel whispered centimeters from Inochi's lips. 

"Yeah." Inochi whispered back and kissed Ayuzel passionately. Ayuzel pushed him back until they were at the couch they'd sat at when Markus and Harold had been there. Ayuzel sat and Inochi straddled him. They made out for a long time until it got so intense that Ayuzel couldn't take it anymore and he pushed Inochi down onto the couch on his back and stood up and stripped. He straddled Inochi and stroked and kissed his chest, nipping here and there. He grabbed Inochi and squeezed and rubbed. He was already hard. Inochi grunted nervously. Ayuzel backed down and put it in his mouth. Inochi groaned and gripped the cushions beneath him. Ayuzel licked and swirled his tongue around, paying attention to what made Inochi flinch and moan. When he felt like he was getting close, he inserted a finger. Inochi's body tensed and he gasped, trying not to come. Ayuzel moved his finger slowly until he knew could slip in the second. Inochi groaned and grabbed Ayuzel's hair gently. Inochi arched his back and moaned as he came. Ayuzel sucked everything out and slowed his fingers as Inochi's breathing normalized. His face was hot and red. Ayuzel couldn't resist it. He removed his fingers and kissed Inochi. 

Inochi wrapped his arms around Ayuzel and held him tight and kissed him so lightly and slowly that he completely relaxed and melted into Inochi's arms. Ayuzel ran his fingers through Inochi's hair and tried to match the tenderness of his touch. 

"I'm going to put it in now." Ayuzel whispered. 

Inochi nodded. Then he blushed. His first legitimate consensual time would be with Ayuzel. In fact, Ayuzel is the only person who's been inside him. Inochi felt oddly comforted by that realization. 

Ayuzel pushed himself in, watching Inochi's face the whole time. Inochi gritted his teeth at first, but then let out a long, slow breath, followed by a quiet moan. Ayuzel kissed his cheek, unable to resist the cute reaction. He liked that Inochi was finally getting used to it. 

"Are you ok?" Ayuzel asked softly. 

Inochi nodded again. 

Ayuzel slowly started to pull out, watching Inochi breathe in and close his eyes. He slowly pushed all the way back in and Inochi groaned, gripping Ayuzel tight.

Ayuzel's body was shaking with excitement. It was incredibly difficult to hold back, but so worth it. 

"Everything about you feels......" Ayuzel pulled slowly out...... "Fucking incredible." He thrust hard but slowly back in. Inochi moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Ayuzel's waist. Ayuzel kissed his neck and thrust hard a few times and Inochi gasped. 

"Master, I......" Inochi panted. 

"What do you want?" Ayuzel quit moving. 

"I..... Want you to fuck me." Inochi almost begged. 

"I'm trying not to." Ayuzel grinned. He pulled out and slammed back in, making Inochi moan loudly. 

"Please, I want you to!" Inochi gasped. 

Ayuzel kissed Inochi hard and started pounding him roughly. Inochi dug his nails into Ayuzel's back and kissed him back just as roughly. He positioned his hips so Ayuzel could penetrate him more deeply. Ayuzel moaned when he suddenly went deeper and Inochi gasped. Ayuzel started slamming Inochi so hard that it hurt and was loud. The pain sent a new sensation through Inochi's body.

"Fuck..... Harder!" Inochi couldn't stop the words from escaping his lips. Ayuzel couldn't believe he wanted more. He grabbed Inochi's throat and squeezed hard and kissed him hard as he began to pound him violently. He felt Inochi's body tense and warmth hit his stomach. Inochi came. Ayuzel let go of Inochi's throat and held his head back with his hair and bit his throat just hard enough to draw a little blood. Inochi screamed briefly and tightened around Ayuzel. 

Ayuzel was pushed to the limit. He slammed into Inochi rapidly, then slowed into harder thrusts as he came. Inochi grunted with each thrust. Ayuzel collapsed on top of him. They panted and kissed, trying to catch their breaths. 

They laid there, exhausted. Ayuzel pulled a folded blanket down from the back of the couch and draped it over them. He laid beside Inochi, spooning. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. 

"You're really amazing, Inochi." He whispered. 

"So are you." Inochi whispered back, and laced his fingers through Ayuzel's and kissed the top of his hand. They fell asleep like that and slept until morning. 

Ayuzel woke up first. He carefully got off the couch and grabbed Inochi's robe. He removed the blanket and wrapped him in the robe and carried him to the kitchen. Inochi woke up on the way, but didn't say anything. He just nestled his face against Ayuzel's chest. 

They got to the kitchen and Ayuzel carefully put Inochi on his feet and helped him put the robe on properly. 

"What would you like to eat?" Ayuzel asked. 

"I wouldn't even know what to ask for. What do you eat?" Inochi was embarrassed by his lack of knowledge. 

"I'll make you what I like. Hopefully you like it, too." Ayuzel smiled. Inochi blushed. 

Inochi sat at the table, and to his surprise, it didn't hurt too badly. He blushed when he remembered how hard Ayuzel had been on him last night, and how much he liked it. 

Ayuzel noticed Inochi blushing at the memories. He loved the sight. He loved being the one who did that. 

"So. Last night was pretty, wild, huh?" Ayuzel was surprised that he was actually blushing, too. 

"Yeah." Inochi blushed more and looked down. 

"Although I find it absolutely adorable, you don't have to be quite so shy." Ayuzel walked over to him and kissed him briefly, but passionately. Inochi started panting immediately. 

"But, I do like this look on you. A lot." Ayuzel kissed him more, almost forgetting about the food. 

"After breakfast." Ayuzel pulled away and smiled at Inochi's desperate expression. Inochi tried to compose himself. 

Inochi was torn. He wanted to let himself fall into this feeling, and be able to accept his situation. But he also didn't want to give up on escaping. He had to keep a realistic outlook, while playing the part and appeasing his master. But, that wasn't really what he was doing anymore. He actually felt something for this man now. And it terrified him.


	13. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast, and a shower........

The food Ayuzel was preparing smelled amazing. Inochi's stomach started to growl. 

"Here, enjoy!" Ayuzel sat a plate of gorgeous food in front of Inochi. 

"What is it? It's so pretty, I feel like I shouldn't eat it!" Inochi almost laughed. 

"It tastes so good, it'd be a sin not to." Ayuzel chuckled. "Go ahead, don't feel bad. It's just eggs, potatoes and toast. It's also the first time I've ever cooked for anyone besides myself. My butlers always cook for any guests. So really, it'd be an insult to me if you didn't eat it." Ayuzel grinned. 

"Wow, really? Well, don't worry. Just by how good it smells, there's no way I wouldn't eat it." Inochi smiled. They ate quietly, enjoying the peace and the delicious food. 

"Thank you." Inochi blushed. "For, being nice." 

"I should be thanking you." Ayuzel grabbed Inochi's hand and led him back out into the hallway. "Dungeon, or bedroom?" He asked wryly. 

"Shower?" Inochi loved the running water contraption. 

"As you wish." Ayuzel picked Inochi up and carried him to the bathroom and sat him down. He started the shower and got undressed. He turned around and kissed Inochi as he slid the robe off once again. 

Inochi got in and just relished the relaxing sensation of the warm water running over his body, and he let Ayuzel relish the feeling of his body. Ayuzel rubbed Inochi's chest from behind and nipped and kissed his neck. He rubbed his hard part against him and moaned softly. Inochi felt goosebumps spread over his body and he laid his head back, exposing his throat and the healing bite mark. Ayuzel lightly bit it again, making Inochi moan. 

"Let's wash up quickly. I wanna do it in a position that won't work in here." Ayuzel kissed him and helped him wash off, and even worked in a massage. Inochi was completely relaxed. Ayuzel turned the water off and they got out of the shower. He dried Inochi and then himself. 

Ayuzel stood in front of Inochi, so close they were almost touching. He grabbed Inochi's throat and kissed him suddenly, pushing him back against the wall. Inochi kissed back, starting to breathe hard. Ayuzel turned him around and strapped his arms behind his back. Inochi's body tingled. Ayuzel led him to the bed and pushed him onto it, face down. Inochi started panting in anticipation. Ayuzel pulled his hips up and put his finger in while licking around the outside. 

Inochi groaned and tried to stop himself from moving. Ayuzel thrust his finger around and licked eagerly. Inochi moaned and buried his face in the sheets. Inochi slid another finger in and Inochi gasped and his body shook. Ayuzel began stroking him. Inochi nearly collapsed. He groaned loudly and his breathing quickened. Ayuzel twisted his fingers and thrust them in and out, still licking the entrance. Inochi gritted his teeth and took sharp breaths, trying not to come yet. 

"I want to come while you fuck me." He huffed pitifully. 

"You will." Ayuzel stopped and slammed his dick into Inochi as far as it would go. Inochi groaned loudly and pushed his hips against Ayuzel, taking him all the way in. He nearly came, but fought it back. Ayuzel stayed there and let Inochi catch his breath. 

"Impressive." Ayuzel ran his fingers through Inochi's hair and grabbed it, pulling him upright so he was sitting on Ayuzel's lap. He groaned and reflexively moved his hips. Ayuzel grabbed his hips and held him still. He cradled Inochi's throat with one hand and nuzzled his neck. With his other hand, he caressed Inochi's body, from his hips to his collar bone. Inochi breathed slowly and shakily. Ayuzel nipped his neck, making him whimper. 

"You make it incredibly difficult to hold back like this." Ayuzel whispered, raising goosebumps on Inochi's skin. 

"It's..... Difficult for........ Me, too." Inochi huffed. 

Ayuzel pushed himself further into Inochi, while holding him down. Inochi whimpered again, trying to withstand the pleasure without coming so soon. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Ayuzel whispered in his ear. 

"Yes." Inochi pleaded. He rocked his hips and Ayuzel pushed him back down onto the bed and quickly pulled out and slammed back into him, making his body squirm. Inochi gasped and moaned as Ayuzel ravaged him. His heart raced and his body tingled. 

Ayuzel leaned over his back, penetrating him deeply. He grabbed his throat and squeezed while pounding him hard. Ayuzel kissed his cheek hard and kept kissing his neck and back as he fucked him vigorously. He nipped Inochi's neck causing him to moan and tighten. 

Ayuzel turned Inochi on his side and held his leg and continued pounding him. Inochi's face was red and intense. Ayuzel turned him onto his back and slowed into powerful, deep thrusts. Inochi groaned quietly with each one. Ayuzel couldn't get enough of his reactions. 

He laid over Inochi and made out with him passionately, slowly thrusting in and out. Inochi moaned into the kiss with each thrust. 

"Fuck..... I'm going to...... Fuck me, now....." Inochi groaned desperately. 

Ayuzel grabbed Inochi's legs, put them over his shoulders, and grabbed Inochi and stroked him and began to pound him violently. Inochi's body tensed and he moaned loudly. Ayuzel kissed him roughly and slammed into him hard several times as they both came. Inochi kissed back desperately, wanting the feeling to last forever. Ayuzel grabbed Inochi's hair and pulled his head back and nipped his throat several times. Inochi felt several small waves of tingles spread throughout his body. 

"I could get addicted to you." Ayuzel huffed breathlessly. "I think I already am." He laid next to Inochi and caressed his chest. Inochi caught his breath and closed his eyes. 

"I think I am, too." He replied. He looked at Ayuzel and leaned in to kiss him. 

"You gonna untie me?" Inochi grinned. 

"Hmmm. I like you this way." Ayuzel grinned. "But I don't want you to get hurt." He kissed Inochi while he took the cuffs off. Inochi immediately wrapped his arms around Ayuzel and kissed him sensually. Ayuzel kissed him back and held him tight. They eventually fell asleep.


	14. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Markus are drinking at the tavern. Alexander asks about Louis. He gets the idea to have Markus start training Ulric. 
> 
> Ayuzel takes Inochi for a romantic walk.

Louis worked behind the bar at the tavern ran by his new master, Orion. Most days, a few men would pay Orion and after the tavern closed, they'd come to the back and use him to their heart's content. When they didn't, his master did. He couldn't escape because he had a harness on under his clothes that held a phallic object inside him while he worked, and only his master had a key to take it off. 

Markus and Alexander drank there every night. Alexander wondered about Louis. He noticed his downtrodden demeanor and how he always moved slowly and carefully, like he was in pain. Some days his face would be bruised and he'd have marks on his neck. One day he asked Markus about him. 

"That's Louis. He used to belong to a friend of mine. He was recently sold to Orion. Now he rents him out to paying customers who ask for him." 

"Paying customers? What kind of pay?" Alexander's interest was piqued. 

"It's pretty good money. Especially for good looking ones. Like....." Markus stopped short. He regretted saying that. 

"Like Ulric. Maybe he can finally be good for something. Can you show me how to do that?" Alexander was drunk. 

"Of course, old pal." Markus sounded light-hearted, but he felt awful for Ulric. He decided he'd eventually try to buy him from Alexander. 

That night they visited Louis and Markus had him explain his situation to Alexander. Inochi, and being sold to the tavern owner. 

"Hmmmm. I'd like to meet Ayuzel and Inochi. Maybe they can help with Ulric." Alexander grumbled. They slept there and returned home in the morning to begin Ulric's training. 

Louis was trying to figure out a way to escape and get revenge on Inochi. He knew where his family lived, but he was never able to get out of the tavern. He used to be Ayuzel's favorite, and now he was just an old man's prostitute. He hated Inochi. He hated his new life. 

Back at Ayuzel's mansion, he got Inochi up and gave him some clothes to wear. "I want to show you something." He cuffed his hands behind his back and grabbed his leash. "I'm sorry. I hope you understand. I can't take any chances. Especially if that chance is losing you." 

"I understand." Inochi kissed Ayuzel lightly. "I'm excited to see what you want to show me." He smiled. 

"Well, I mean, it's nothing special. It's just the grounds. But I think you'll like it." Ayuzel grinned and kissed him back. They left the bedroom and went out the back door. 

It was cold and the ground was covered in a light dusting of snow. The trees were still fiery colors under the white powder. The grounds was massive, surrounded by short cobblestone walls backed by tall, spiky iron fencing. There was a long cobblestone pathway weaving between rocks and trees and gardens and small hills. There was a stone fountain that wasn't running. A small arched cobblestone bridge crossed over a small stream that was covered in a layer of ice. Inochi gasped. 

"Wait till you see it in spring." Ayuzel wanted to hold his hand and lead him through the pathway, but he was terrified of him trying to escape. He looked disappointed. 

"I understand your fear. But, I want to show you appreciation for your kindness. Plus, it's really cold, and I don't want to screw my life up by trying to escape you. I trust you. You can trust me, too. But, I won't blame you if you don't. To be honest, this is, really amazing. I want to share this experience with you, freely. I've never seen anything like this. And, I've never known anyone like you." Inochi blushed and looked down. 

Ayuzel lifted his chin and kissed him while he took his left cuff off. He cuffed his left hand to Inochi's right, and held it. He pulled away from the kiss and grinned. Inochi couldn't help but laugh. He was somehow flattered that Ayuzel was so serious about not wanting him to get away. 

"Ok, that works." Inochi chuckled. Ayuzel smiled and led him through the garden. Inochi was completely amazed. 

"This place is huge! And it's so, beautiful! Who takes care of all this?" Inochi was wide eyed and awe struck. 

"Well, there are people who make their living caring for the grounds. But when the weather's nice, I spend a lot of time out here." Ayuzel answered, squeezing Inochi's hand. 

"I'd like to spend time out here when the weather is nice." Inochi sighed absent mindedly. 

"You can." Ayuzel pulled him to him and kissed him lovingly. They were in the middle of the largest garden patch near the center of the grounds. 

"It's getting cold. Let's go inside." Ayuzel smiled and led Inochi the rest of the way through the path to the other end of the mansion. They entered through a huge set of doors Inochi hadn't seen before. The room they entered was also massive. It looked like an indoor patio, with huge windows looking out at the garden. The sun was setting, turning the sky orange, pink, purple, and grey. The snow glowed in the evening light. Inochi was breathless. 

"Wow." He gripped Ayuzel's hand tighter. Ayuzel smiled. For the first time that he could remember, he was truly happy. He knew then. He loved Inochi. 

"I'm glad you like it." Ayuzel whispered, barely audible. He was surprised by how emotional he felt. He didn't want Inochi to notice. 

Inochi did notice. But he didn't want to let Ayuzel know. He pulled Ayuzel closer and leaned against his shoulder.

"Thank you. For showing me this." Inochi said quietly, watching the sun disappear. 

"There's more. Let's eat. We'll come back here after." He took the cuff off and left it on a table. Inochi looked surprised. Ayuzel took the leash off and left it, too. 

"The doors are locked, and honestly, if you made it outside, you'd die. I don't want that to happen. But, I'm fairly certain you're not going to try that. Right?" Ayuzel grinned. He couldn't admit that he trusted Inochi. 

Inochi understood. "You have nothing to worry about." Inochi took Ayuzel's hand and they walked to a different kitchen, close to the room they had just been in.


	15. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayuzel and Inochi share a romantic, moonlit frick session. Need I say more? ;)

"What would you like to eat?" Ayuzel asked Inochi. 

"Um. I don't know. Like I said, I don't even know what I would like if I knew what to ask for." Inochi laughed, blushing. "So far, I've liked everything you've made." 

Ayuzel smiled. "Ok. I'll surprise you then." 

Inochi watched him cook while he thought about the beautiful garden and the sunset. He couldn't imagine how it could get any more beautiful, but it must in the spring time. Everything was more beautiful in spring. 

Then his thoughts turned to Ayuzel. Inochi still wanted his freedom. But he was starting to think that if this could turn into an actual relationship, maybe he could gain his freedom one day. Maybe Ayuzel wouldn't buy kids off the street anymore. Maybe Inochi could someday work with Ayuzel to help Markus buy kids and return them to their families, or find them new families. He knew it was a long shot, but he decided he'd stay loyal to Ayuzel and see how close he could get to that goal. Ayuzel was exceptionally kind if Inochi cooperated. 

He also couldn't deny that there was something about Ayuzel. Inochi was starting to enjoy his touch, and his kind words. He was afraid of what that meant. What if the day came when he could escape and he couldn't bring himself to do it? After all this, Inochi knew he wasn't gay. But Ayuzel made him feel amazing when they were together. It didn't just feel good physically. Inochi felt exhilerated and passionate when he was with Ayuzel. He felt like, he was developing real feelings for him. But he still had his guard up. He still didn't really know this man. He was damaged, and that could end up being really dangerous for Inochi if he got too close. 

'When Ayuzel said he was going to get burned, I think he was wrong. I'm probably going to be the one who gets burned.' Inochi thought. 

Finally, he decided that he'd made a sacrifice for Johnathan, and as long as he was in this position, he'd try his best to find ways to help other boys. 

"Inochi, the food's ready." Ayuzel snapped him back into the present. 

"Oh, thank you!" Inochi was a bit too enthusiastic from the sudden awakening. Ayuzel chuckled. 

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, curious. 

"The garden, and the sunset. I want to see it in every season. I've never seen anything so beautiful." Inochi gazed into nothing. 

"Neither have I." Ayuzel looked directly into Inochi's eyes. He leaned close to his face. "You remind me of fall leaves and fiery sunsets, Inochi. And it drives me crazy." He smirked and kissed him lightly. 

"So, fall turns you on? Good to know." Inochi smiled and laughed jokingly. 

"Heh, yeah, I guess you could say that. I didn't realize it until I saw you, though." Ayuzel chuckled softly. 

They ate dinner and left as a butler entered to clean up. 

They went back to the room with large windows. Inochi thought there was some kind of lighting in the room, but he looked around at the walls and ceiling and there were no torches or lamps. They entered the room, and Inochi saw the light source. The ceiling was glass, and the moon was full and huge, lighting up the entire garden and the room they were in. 

"Woah, what happened to the moon?" Inochi asked, shocked. 

"It happens every so often. It's a super moon. The first one in your lifetime. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ayuzel gazed up at it. 

"It's incredible." Inochi grabbed Ayuzel's hand and looked out at the silver strewn garden. 

"I thought you might like to make love under this light." Ayuzel sounded shy. Inochi was surprised. He blushed, but Ayuzel couldn't tell in the grey light. 

Inochi just pulled Ayuzel to him and kissed him gently. "That sounds...... like it would be....... Amazing." Inochi said softly between kisses. 

Ayuzel held Inochi tightly to him and kissed him passionately and slowly, feeling his breathing deepen. He pushed him down onto the couch behind him and sat beside him. He kissed Inochi as he began undressing him, throwing his clothes on the table beside them. Then he started removing his own clothes. Inochi continued kissing him and helped. 

Ayuzel laid back and to Inochi's surprise, spread his legs and pulled Inochi over himself between them. Inochi looked at him, concerned, and Ayuzel pulled him into a kiss. Their hips touched and Inochi trembled. 

"It's ok. I want you." Ayuzel huffed shyly. Inochi blushed and his heart raced. He had not expected this. Nervously he put his fingertips against Ayuzel's lips, and Ayuzel tantalizingly sucked on them. 

Inochi removed his fingers from Ayuzel's mouth, and moved them to the other end. Ayuzel tensed up and groaned, grabbing Inochi's shoulders and panting hard. 

"Are you ok?" Inochi whispered.

Ayuzel nodded. Inochi kissed him as he pushed his fingers in all the way. Ayuzel moaned and eagerly kissed back. 

Inochi was surprised by how much it turned him on to do this to his master. He could kind of see why he lost control before. Inochi moved his fingers more and Ayuzel started squirming, groaning loudly. 

"D-don't make me come. Put it in, now." Ayuzel begged. 

Inochi removed his fingers, grabbed Ayuzel's hips and pushed all the way into him, leaning over to kiss him when he hit the bottom. Ayuzel moaned loudly and kissed Inochi desperately. Inochi held himself hard, as deep inside as he could get. It was an incredible feeling. He was afraid to move, and lose control and end it too soon. He just kissed Ayuzel for awhile, enjoying his body. 

Ayuzel knew what Inochi was doing, but he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to feel Inochi move inside him. 

"In.....ochi...... C'mon....." Ayuzel pleaded. 

"Not yet." Inochi gave him a quick thrust and kissed him again, relishing in his moans and his muscles tensing from the movement. Inochi was panting now. He was trying hard to focus on enjoying the feeling of being inside Ayuzel. 

He began moving slowly. Ayuzel breathed in deeply, waiting for the thrust. Inochi slowly pushed back in, feeling Ayuzel's body shake with want and anticipation. 

"I see now, why you like this so much." Inochi whispered shakily in Ayuzel's ear. Then he thrust hard into him suddenly, causing Ayuzel to groan and arch his back. Inochi began pounding him hard. Ayuzel dug his nails into Inochi's back, and Inochi lightly bit his neck, and picked up the pace. He bit hard and Ayuzel gasped. Inochi kissed him hard and slammed into him repeatedly, enjoying each new groan. Ayuzel wrapped his legs around Inochi's waist and pulled him harder into himself. Inochi grabbed Ayuzel's throat tight, but was careful not to hurt him, and pounded him violently as he came. Ayuzel grabbed Inochi's hand on his throat and squeezed harder. Inochi thrust into him and finished coming, and let go. He kissed him hard, then laid on his chest, panting. 

Breathless, Ayuzel rubbed Inochi's back. "My turn." He laughed light-heartedly. 

Inochi blushed. He didn't think his body could take much more. He pulled out of his master and stood up and helped Ayuzel up. They made out intensely in the moonlight for awhile. Inochi thought Ayuzel's skin looked beautiful in the silver light. 

Ayuzel thought everything about Inochi was perfect. So much so that he was jealous, but also happy, that he belonged to him. 

Ayuzel pushed Inochi against the window. It was cold, and made him shiver, but he cooperated and let Ayuzel lift him and wrapped his legs around his waist. Ayuzel entered him with no preparations. Inochi groaned and pushed his forehead against Ayuzel's shoulder, taking it all in without complaining or resisting, despite the pain. He didn't know why, but he liked it when Ayuzel hurt him. He panted hard, and Ayuzel started moving. Inochi wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned as they kissed passionately. Ayuzel's thrusts were shallow, but intense. 

Inochi tilted his head back and pushed against the glass, pushing himself down onto Ayuzel deeper. Ayuzel groaned and pulled out. He turned Inochi around to face the glass and quickly re-entered him. Inochi let the cold glass cool his face and chest off as Ayuzel fucked him from behind, agonizingly slowly. Inochi panted deeply, feeling every inch of Ayuzel sliding inside of him. His legs shook. 

"Fuck, Ayuzel. It feels...... So good." Inochi whimpered. Ayuzel kissed the back of his neck and grabbed his waist, slowly pushing all the way in. Inochi groaned loudly, trying desperately not to come again. 

"If you.... K-keep doing that..... I'll go crazy." Inochi whined. 

"Good." Ayuzel licked Inochi's neck as he slowly pulled out, then gently bit his ear as he pushed back in, going as deep as he could. Inochi whimpered. His whole body shook.

"Please..... Hurry up and........ F-fuck me." Inochi pleaded breathlessly. 

Ayuzel pulled out. Inochi sighed heavily. Ayuzel pushed him onto the table and climbed on top of him. He pulled his hips up and slammed back into him, making him moan loudly and arch his back. Then he saw the moon above them. His breathing slowed and his eyes got wide. 

"I can see the moon in your eyes. It's beautiful." Ayuzel whispered, kissing Inochi's cheek. "You're beautiful." 

Inochi looked at Ayuzel. It was too much for him. All these feelings, physical and emotional. 

"This is insane." Inochi panted and kissed Ayuzel desperately. He wrapped his legs around Ayuzel's waist and pulled him into himself. He caressed Ayuzel's body everywhere that he could reach. 

Ayuzel started thrusting into him steadily, and they went like that for a long time. Then Inochi grabbed Ayuzel's hands and intertwined their fingers. He looked at Ayuzel on top of him, the moon behind him. 

"You're beautiful." Inochi whispered absent mindedly. Ayuzel blushed, but Inochi couldn't see it. 

"I.... I." Inochi hesitated. Ayuzel kissed him gently. "I know." Ayuzel comforted him. 

"I love you." Inochi gasped shakily. 

"I love you, too." Ayuzel kissed Inochi passionately and continued thrusting into him steadily. Inochi entangled his fingers in Ayuzel's hair and gently moved to accept each thrust. 

Ayuzel started to breathe harder and picked up the pace. "Inochi, you're too fucking enticing." He gasped, then he exploded into a frenzy and grabbed Inochi's throat and waist and slammed into him violently, pounding him until he couldn't breathe. Inochi arched his back and tensed his body, grabbing Ayuzel's wrists as he came. Ayuzel kissed him and thrust into him hard, one last time as he came. He let go of Inochi's throat and gently rubbed it. Inochi coughed a bit and panted as he caught his breath. 

"I'm sorry, Inochi. I don't know why I do that." Ayuzel was worried. 

Inochi touched his face gently, and laughed lightly. "If only you knew how much I like it. Maybe I'm fucked up." Inochi smiled. 

"Definitely." Ayuzel smiled back and kissed the back of Inochi's hand. "I'm worse, though." He laughed. 

"We'll see about that." Inochi challenged him. 

"Challenge accepted." Ayuzel grinned. 

"Let's go to bed." Inochi kissed him gently. 

Ayuzel carried Inochi to a different bedroom, close to where they were. They spooned under the blankets and slept hard.


	16. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inochi's family visits for Christmas! (I tried to be realistic, but there don't seem to be many big holidays near the end of the year in medieval Europe lol, so bear with me. Please enjoy, and thank you for reading!) 
> 
> And I'm still working on this chapter

Inochi woke up and Ayuzel was already up. Apparently cooking already, judging by the smell. Inochi's big fluffy robe was laying in Ayuzel's spot. Inochi got up and put it on and followed his nose to the kitchen. 

Ayuzel was whistling and cooking quite enthusiastically. Inochi sat at the table, a bit sore from the previous night's escapade, but not bad. 

"Good morning." Ayuzel turned his head and smiled. Inochi blushed and smiled, looking down. Ayuzel slid a mug of hot brown liquid over to him. It smelled sweet. 

"What's this?" Inochi brought it up to his nose and smelled it. 

"You've never had hot cocoa?" Ayuzel laughed lightly. "Be careful, they call it hot for a reason." Inochi carefully sipped it. 

"Woah! It's really good!" Inochi seemed excited, and Ayuzel thought it was adorable. 

"So, I was thinking about your family. We should visit them again. Christmas is coming up and I want to invite your family to stay here for awhile, if they'd like. For the winter, if they'd be willing." 

Inochi nearly spit his drink out. "Really?!" He was thrilled at the thought of his family being around. Then he realized Ayuzel would probably do embarrassing things to him in front of his family, and his excitement faded. 

Ayuzel stepped toward him, wrapping his arms around his neck, and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. I'll be a proper host. I want what we have to continue. I don't want you to hate me or resent me. I want to reward you, for being so understanding." 

Inochi was surprised. He didn't think Ayuzel saw it that way. He thought he was just a possession. Then he blushed, remembering what they'd said last night. Was it just the heat of the moment? Had either of them actually meant it? Inochi wondered. 

"Thank you, it would mean a lot to me to spend time with my family." Inochi wrapped his arms around Ayuzel's waist and hugged him. Then he looked up. "Wait, will I be able to wear clothes?" 

Ayuzel laughed. "Yes, of course. It's too cold here in the winter to be running around naked anyway, as much as that pains me." 

Inochi was relieved. Ayuzel walked over to the food and started fixing their plates. He put one in front of Inochi and the other in front of himself. As usual, it looked as good as it smelled. They ate in silence, enjoying the meal. 

"So, Inochi, today I want to go to your family and invite them, and give them a date that we'll return for them and their stuff." Ayuzel took the empty plates and put them in the sink. "But before we leave, I wish you'd do something wrong so I could punish you." Inochi blushed as Ayuzel stood behind him and caressed his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. Goosebumps formed on his skin, and he shut his eyes and leaned his head back. Ayuzel slid his hands onto Inochi's chest under his robe and nibbled up the side of his neck to his mouth and kissed him hard. Inochi moaned and kissed him back. "You don't need a reason to punish me. Just do it." Inochi huffed, his face red. Ayuzel grinned and grabbed Inochi by the throat and pulled him up onto his feet. Inochi grabbed the edge of the table behind him as Ayuzel pushed his body against his chest and grinded their hips together. Inochi breathed heavily and Ayuzel kissed him aggressively, biting his lip and squeezing his throat so it was hard to breathe. With his free hand he slipped the robe off of Inochi, letting it fall to the ground. He turned Inochi around and pushed him down, bending him over the table. Inochi's heart raced and his body was shaking. It'd been awhile since Ayuzel had been so fast and rough. Ayuzel held Inochi's hands behind his back and pushed himself in suddenly and completely. Inochi's body tensed and he groaned loudly. Ayuzel slammed into him rapidly, holding his head down on the table. Inochi gritted his teeth as he groaned from the pain. Ayuzel was being rougher than usual. Inochi figured it was good to get it out of his system before going to see his family. Ayuzel kept ahold of Inochi's hands behind his back, but grabbed his throat with his other hand and pulled him back to stand up as he slammed into him violently, making Inochi grunt with each thrust. Ayuzel squeezed Inochi's throat tight and bit his neck hard as he came inside of him, ramming deep into him, and staying there. Inochi's body tensed and he moaned loudly as he also came, and his body shook. Ayuzel pulled out and held Inochi to his chest and kissed him passionately from behind. "Let's get ready and get going." He panted as he held Inochi tightly. "Shower?" Inochi huffed, grinning, then he kissed Ayuzel back.

Inochi was starting to find pleasure in teasing Ayuzel and getting a reaction out of him. He started to realize that he liked the idea of Ayuzel liking him. 

Ayuzel picked him up and carried him back to their main bedroom. He laid Inochi on the bed and laid next to him, stroking his chest with his fingertips. 

"We're going to need to get you some clothes." Ayuzel kissed Inochi's forehead. "You go shower. I'll be back soon." He kissed Inochi on the lips, and Inochi kissed back, his face got hot and red and his body squirmed. Ayuzel pulled away and chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't be long. Go get in the shower." He got up and left. 

Inochi got up and limped slightly to the shower. He got in and started enjoying the warm water cascading over his body, soothing his sore lower back. He wondered if he'd ever get used to it or if his back would always be sore from now on. 

Ayuzel returned. He got in the shower too, and started washing Inochi off as usual. 

"Why are you doing all of this?" Inochi asked absent mindedly, then blushed when he realized what he'd said. 

Ayuzel stopped, surprised by the sudden direct question. Then he smiled and lifted Inochi's chin. 

"Because I've never known anyone else like you, and I've fallen for you." He kissed Inochi passionately. 

Inochi's head spun. He felt like he had the same feeling, but he wasn't really sure yet how genuine his feelings were. He knew this situation wasn't right, but he felt himself becoming more accustomed to it as the days passed. 

"You don't have to feel pressured to match my level of enthusiasm. I know it will take time. For now, just focus on seeing your family." Ayuzel kissed him lightly, then turned off the shower. 

"We better get going. Shops don't stay open all day." He helped Inochi out of the shower. They returned to the bedroom and Ayuzel got dressed. Then he gave Inochi some clothes. 

"Here, these should fit. It's just an old outfit from when I was younger." He smiled at Inochi. 

Inochi got dressed, and the clothes did fit pretty well. 

"You look nice. Do you want to see?" He stood Inochi in front of the mirror. 

Inochi thought he did look nice. So did Ayuzel. They looked nice together. He liked it. He felt his face flush and his heart fluttered. 

Ayuzel smirked knowingly and patted Inochi's shoulder and walked away. 

"Let's go. The sooner, the better. Oh, and, sorry, but I can't risk losing you." Ayuzel said with remorse as he chained the leash to Inochi's collar. He grabbed a pair of cuffs too. "Don't worry, the cuffs are only for when we're outside." Ayuzel put his mouth near Inochi's ear. "Or when we're alone." He turned and walked out the door and Inochi followed, his face red, his body tingling, and his heart pounding. He wondered why Ayuzel made him feel like this. He hated it, but, he also loved it.

It was so cold outside, Inochi could see his breath. They got in the carriage and Ayuzel held Inochi close and covered them with a blanket to stay warm. Inochi liked the feeling of being held. He fell asleep before they got to the shop. 

Ayuzel woke him up when the carriage stopped. 

"We're here." He whispered in Inochi's ear, then he kissed him. Inochi woke up and placed his hands on Ayuzel's cheeks and kissed him back. He pulled Ayuzel on top of himself and began kissing him fervently and breathing hard. 

"That will have to wait." Ayuzel chuckled. He pulled Inochi to his feet and hugged him, trying to calm him down. Inochi was embarrassed, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Ayuzel to do things to his body. 

They spent some time in the shop looking for clothes. Inochi tried on several outfits, and Ayuzel bought them for him. "They look really good on you." Ayuzel whispered to him. 

Now Ayuzel, too, was having a hard time controlling himself. They returned to the carriage and Ayuzel pushed Inochi down onto the seat and pinned his hands down. He kissed him aggressively and grinded on him. 

"You're going to have to take care of me, or I won't be able to control myself around your family." Ayuzel sat on his side of the seat and unfastened his pants. He patted his lap for Inochi to come over. When he did, Ayuzel gently grabbed his hair and pushed his face down onto it. Inochi knew what to do and went to work. 

Inochi took it all in his throat, and Ayuzel held him there to see how long he could last. He was surprised, it was a pretty long time before his body started to squirm. He let go and Inochi calmly moved his head up without taking it out, got his breath back, and continued. 

Ayuzel's body quaked. "Fuck, you're getting good at this." It made Inochi happy to hear that. He continued licking and sucking and moving his lips up and down the length, faster, until he felt Ayuzel's body tense. Ayuzel groaned and pushed Inochi down and held him there as he came. Inochi swallowed it all. Ayuzel let go and Inochi coughed a bit. Then, the carriage stopped. They were in Inochi's home town. 

"Don't worry, I'll repay you later." Ayuzel grinned. He pulled his pants up and turned Inochi around. He put the cuffs on and led him by his leash out of the carriage, through the street, to his family's house. Since it was so cold, there was no one outside. But there was a snowman in the yard that had one of his old hats and scarves on. He smiled sadly. 

Ayuzel knocked on the door. Inochi's mom answered. She gasped and smiled and pulled Inochi into a tight hug. "Come in, you two, quick, it's freezing out there." She let Ayuzel enter and continued hugging Inochi. "Oh, my boy, I've missed you so much." She sounded happy, but tears formed in her eyes. 

Inochi glanced at Ayuzel pleading. Ayuzel understood and went to Inochi and took the cuffs off. 

"Thank you." Inochi absent mindedly got on his tiptoes and kissed Ayuzel. 

His mom blushed, and then he did too. She hugged him again and he was glad to be able to hug her back. 

Then the girls came down. They screeched in excitement and doggy piled their big brother. Inochi laughed and felt so incredibly happy. Then he noticed someone was missing. 

"Where are dad and Johnathan?" He asked. 

"Out hunting. They should be back before dark. It gets too cold in the evening." His mom answered. Inochi got up and carried both the girls to the kitchen table and everyone sat down to catch up.

"So, how has everything been, mom?" Inochi asked cheerfully. His mom noticed that he was much happier and much more himself this time. 

"Things have been good. Johnathan has adjusted well and is starting to fit in. Your father is taking good care of him, but they both miss you terribly. They'll be so happy to see you! But, how have you been, dear?" His mom asked softly. 

"Honestly, I've been really good. I've started to adjust. Ayuzel has been good to me. He showed me this beautiful garden in his yard..." Ayuzel grabbed Inochi's shoulder and interrupted him... "Our yard." 

Inochi blushed. "See?" He laughed. "It seems that Ayuzel and I share a real connection. So, things have been pretty good. Amazing, actually." Inochi was mostly telling the truth. But he still wasn't completely sure of the situation. 

"I see. So what brings you two all the way out here on such a cold day?" His mom asked. 

Ayuzel spoke. "I would like to move the invitation up. I came to set a date for you all to come stay with us through the winter." 

Inochi's mom was surprised. "Really, why, exactly?" 

"Honestly, I've fallen for your son. I want to treat him well. I want him to be happy. I took him from you. I want to repay you all for that. I don't want to live out my life with him feeling this guilt every day. I need to make it up to you all." Ayuzel was blushing. He was telling the truth. Inochi was touched to hear that. 

"I didn't know you felt that way." Inochi put his hand on Ayuzel's shoulder. "Thank you." He leaned forward and kissed Ayuzel on the forehead. Ayuzel took Inochi's hand and kissed the back of it. 

"Anything for you." Ayuzel grinned kindly. Inochi blushed. 

Then his dad and Johnathan came in the door. "We did it! We each got a rabbit!" Johnathan was beaming. So was Inochi's father. They were each holding their own rabbit. Then they saw Inochi. They dropped everything and ran to him. His mother got up, chuckling, and grabbed the gear they'd dropped and put it away and started prepping the rabbits. 

"Son! It's so good to see you again! And fully clothed, nonetheless!" He patted Inochi on the shoulder and pulled him into a really hard hug. He let go and Johnathan hugged him. "I missed you a lot!" He said cheerfully, sniffling. Inochi chuckled. 

"It's really good to see you guys, too!" He ruffled Johnathan's hair. 

"So, what brings you here?" Asked Inochi's father. 

"We want you guys to come stay with us for the winter." Inochi exclaimed, excited. 

"Oh, and when is this slated to begin?" His father asked. 

Ayuzel answered. "As soon as possible. I want to arrange a date for Inochi and I to return and pick you up. Mr. Guraki, I already explained this to your wife. I really hope you'll accept my offer. I've fallen for your son, and I want to repay him and all of you for separating you so suddenly. I want him to be happy, and to be free to see his family. I hope you'll accept my apology and come stay with us." Ayuzel was bowed down now. 

"Of course we'll accept your offer! How could we refuse an opportunity to make up for lost time with Inochi? As for the apology, can you wait for an answer?" Inochi's father was pensive about that. 

"Of course, I understand." Ayuzel replied. "Thank you for accepting my offer." 

"Of course. Are you going to stay for dinner? If it's too cold out to go home tonight, you can stay here." He replied.

"I've instructed my carriage driver to stay in the inn if we're not back by dark. I think we'll take you up on your offer." Ayuzel smiled. Inochi was so happy, he could burst.


	17. A Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inochi and Ayuzel stay the night with his family and they work out a plan to stay at the mansion for Christmas.

They shared a delicious meal and good conversation over dinner. Inochi couldn't believe how well everything was turning out. He glanced at Ayuzel to see he was smiling, genuinely. Inochi felt happy at that. 

His mom spoke up. "I was thinking, we don't have much here, and there's no need for you to make a separate trip all the way out here in a few days to pick us up. Maybe we can just go with you tomorrow? It won't take us long to get ready and we won't take much room." 

"I'm fine with that, what about you, Inochi?" Ayuzel nudged him with his shoulder, knowing how excited he surely was. 

"Of course! I think that's a great idea! I'll help you pack, what should I do?" Inochi was beside himself. He turned to Ayuzel and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." He whispered, sniffling. 

Ayuzel's heart melted. He pulled Inochi's chin up and kissed him lightly. "Of course." He whispered. 

"Let's rest well tonight. I'll send for a second carriage. Take your time getting things ready. If we have to stay here another night, that's fine." Ayuzel addressed Inochi's father. 

"Thank you." Inochi's father stood and shook Ayuzel's hand and turned to his son and hugged him. "Good night, you two." He turned to Inochi. "Your mother will prepare your old room. Johnathan has been staying there, but tonight he can sleep with us and your sisters will sleep in their room." He went to his room to get Johnathan ready for bed. 

Inochi lead Ayuzel to his old room, where his mom was getting it ready. "Hey, mom, you don't have to do that. I can." He smiled and took her hand. She held his hand against her face and smiled. 

"I've missed you so much, son. You have no idea how happy I am to be preparing your room, for you, again. Let me." She turned and continued. 

Ayuzel stood behind Inochi and held his shoulders. "I am sorry. My upbringing has made me into a certain kind of person. I've never given much thought to my lifestyle before. Before Inochi, that is. I want to make things right. As much as is reasonable, given these circumstances. I hope one day all the wrongs I've done will be behind me, and Inochi will stay by my side." Ayuzel sounded sad. Inochi turned around to face him, and placed his hands on either side of his face. 

"I know." Inochi replied simply, and kissed him genuinely. He pulled away, and wiped a year from Ayuzel's cheek. "You're trying. I will, too." He hugged Ayuzel tightly, until his mom placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"It's ready. Good night, both of you." She caressed Inochi's face, and smiled at Ayuzel and patted his shoulder as she walked past him and went to her room. 

"I'm sorry, Inochi. Don't take this the wrong way." Inochi looked confused. Ayuzel carefully, but quickly removed all of Inochi's clothes. Inochi's heart raced. His room was right next to his sister's. He glanced that way nervously. 

"They'll hear me." Inochi blushed. 

"Then you better do your best to be quiet." Ayuzel grabbed Inochi's hair and kissed him roughly, pushing him back onto the bed. He straddled Inochi and turned him over. He grabbed the cuffs and secured his hands behind his back. Inochi was panting hard, and his body was shaking. Ayuzel ran his hands down Inochi's back, stopping at his hips and squeezing. Inochi moaned softly. He was trying to keep quiet, but he was enjoying this. Ayuzel leaned over his back, the fabric of his clothes tickled Inochi's skin. 

"It doesn't matter to me, but it's going to be difficult for you to stay quiet." He whispered in Inochi's ear. Inochi turned red. As much as he didn't want his sisters to see or hear anything, he couldn't help the fact that he was incredibly turned on. 

"I'll try my be..." "Aaagh." Inochi stifled a scream as Ayuzel rammed into him suddenly. Inochi breathed hard and clenched his teeth, his body shook. Ayuzel laughed lightly. 

"This." Thrust. "Is going." Slam. "To be." Ram. "So." Pound. "Much." Plunge. "Fun." Ayuzel breathed hotly into Inochi's ear as he fucked him slow and hard, penetrating deep with each thrust. Inochi was clenching his teeth and squirming, trying hard not to moan. He didn't realize how out of breath he was. He wasn't breathing in his attempt to be quiet. 

Ayuzel pulled out and positioned himself on the bed so he was sitting in front of Inochi. He grabbed Inochi and set him up, and nudged him forward to straddle himself. Ayuzel positioned Inochi and slowly lowered him, until they were completely connected. Inochi gasped. Ayuzel loved watching him breathe hard. It was obvious Inochi was enjoying this. Ayuzel grabbed his hips and helped him start to move up and down. Inochi moaned quietly, but constantly. He wanted to beg Ayuzel to fuck him, but he knew he could never stay quiet if that happened. It was already difficult. He tried to keep a steady rhythm. It was hard with his hands cuffed behind him. Ayuzel grinned. 

"You're doing a good job staying quiet. But that's no fun." He pushed Inochi onto his back and re-entered him quickly. Inochi yelped, but managed not to scream. His head was getting foggy. He knew Ayuzel was about to get rough. 

"Don't worry, I'll help." At that, Ayuzel grabbed Inochi's throat and choked him hard and fucked him harder. He rammed Inochi mercilessly, unable to control himself. Inochi's body shook and tingled with the mixture of pleasure, pain, thrill, and fear. He held his hips up for Ayuzel so it was easier for him to get as deep as he wanted. Inochi felt the buildup. He was going to come soon. At least he couldn't make any sounds while Ayuzel was choking him. His body tingled, and tensed. His heart felt like it could burst. He gritted his teeth and pushed against Ayuzel as he came. 

Ayuzel couldn't stand it. He let go of Inochi's throat and grabbed his hair and kissed him roughly as he began to pound him more violently. He grabbed Inochi's throat and whispered in his face, with a shaky voice. "It scares me, to lose control like this. I don't want to hurt you." 

Inochi answered. "It doesn't scare me." It was mostly true. As long as his loved ones were safe. 

Ayuzel grinned and choked Inochi again, with both hands, and violently finished, as Inochi fell limp. He was bleeding again, and had passed out. Ayuzel regained his composure, and pulled out of him. He leaned Inochi up and he began coughing, and winced in pain. 

"I'm sorry, Inochi. I can't control myself when you're like that." Ayuzel sounded genuinely concerned. 

"Sure, blame the victim." Inochi laughed in a raspy voice, and coughed. 

"It's not funny, Inochi. I hurt you." Ayuzel caressed Inochi's throat. 

Inochi was surprised by Ayuzel's concern. "It's not the first time." He pointed out. 

"I know. But I don't want to hurt you. At least, I don't want to seriously hurt you. You're so hard to resist." 

Inochi laughed again. "It's ok." 

"No it's not." Ayuzel was nearly crying. He touched Inochi's neck. "Are you ok? Be honest, does it hurt?" 

"Yes." Inochi smiled. 

"You're sick." Ayuzel couldn't help but laugh. 

"I learned from the best." Inochi teased. "Seriously, though." Inochi blushed. "I like it when you lose control." 

"You shouldn't tell me something like that." Ayuzel straddled Inochi and began panting. 

"But." Inochi gently pushed Ayuzel off of him and laughed. "We are definitely going to have to figure out some boundaries." He kissed Ayuzel passionately. 

"I agree." Ayuzel kissed him back, and gently massaged Inochi's throat until they fell asleep.


	18. Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inochi's family makes it to the mansion and starts to get settled in. Ayuzel tries to start adjusting to a new lifestyle.

Ayuzel woke up to the sounds of Inochi's family gathering their belongings. He looked over at his lover and winced at the finger shaped bruises on his throat. He hoped his family wouldn't be too upset when they saw it. He decided to let Inochi rest. He must be thoroughly exhausted after everything he'd put him through. He decided to go see if he could help everyone get read for the trip. 

"Good morning, sir Ayuzel." Inochi's mother greeted him cheerfully. Ayuzel bowed in respect.

"Just call me Ayuzel, please." He smiled at her and stepped closer. "I was actually wondering if there was anything I could do to help?" 

"Oh, honey, no. Thank you very much, but like I said, we really don't have much. You've already gone far and beyond anything we could have expected, and you'll never know what it means to us." She sounded on the verge of tears. Happy tears. 

"At least let me call my drivers to help carry your belongings. It's a bit of a walk to the carriages since the road doesn't go by your house." Ayuzel put his jacket on and left before Mrs. Guraki could refuse. 

Inochi woke groggily. He grabbed his throat, remembering last night's activities. He blushed, and winced. He was surprised that it hurt so much. His throat was tender. He hoped his family wouldn't overreact. He got out of bed to find his whole body was sore and tired. He knew getting up and moving around would help more than lying still. He decided to see if his family needed any help. He also wondered where Ayuzel had made it off to. 

"Oh, good morning, dear!" His mother quickly went to him and embraced him. He hugged her back, but she pulled away, noticing that he seemed to be in pain. She saw his throat and gasped. 

"Oh, honey. Are you alright?" She gingerly touched the bruises. She looked more concerned than upset. 

"I'm fine." Inochi was surprised to find his voice was raspy and it was difficult to speak. He blushed. He didn't want his parents to be upset with Ayuzel. 

"Water." Inochi requested. 

"Of course." His mother hurried and got him a cup of water. He drank it and tried to explain what happened. 

"Don't be upset. I'm ok, I promise. He didn't mean to. He wasn't being cruel. He just got carried away." Inochi blushed. He couldn't believe he was talking about this with his mother. 

"It may be that it was unintentional, and he may not have meant to do this, but it's not good that he hurts you. It's dangerous. Of course I can't help but be concerned. I'm not upset. But I can't ignore this. Your friend seems to be trying to turn over a new leaf. I think if I sit down and have reasonable discussion with him, he would take heed of what I have to say. I know not to upset him. He clearly likes you a lot. I'm sure he doesn't want anything to happen to you. I'm sure he'd understand my wanting to talk with him. I'll wait for the right time. Don't worry, son. I'll handle your father. Just, be careful. And don't be afraid to stand up for yourself. I think Ayuzel would respond to that. But, you know him better than I. That will have to be up to you." She stopped and glanced at Ayuzel as he returned. She smiled at Inochi. "Just be careful, son." She smiled at Ayuzel and approached him. 

"Thank you, Sir." She patted Ayuzel's shoulder and greeted the men he brought with, thanking them and instructing them on what to do. 

Ayuzel approached Inochi nervously. He caressed the bruises. "I'm so sorry. Was she upset?" 

Inochi smiled and took Ayuzel's hand from his throat and kissed the back of it. "Not upset, just, concerned. She's pretty understanding. She said she wants to talk to you sometime. Not out of scorn. Out of concern. She thinks you're trying to be better, and she respects that. She wants to help." Inochi chuckled, then coughed. Ayuzel handed him the cup of water from the table. Inochi drank it. 

"What's so funny?" Ayuzel grinned. 

"She told me to try standing up to you." Inochi blushed. 

"Why is that funny? Maybe you should." Ayuzel stepped closer. 

Inochi looked up at him. "I don't want to."

"Maybe I'd like it." Ayuzel grinned, and grabbed Inochi's chin and kissed him, gently. 

Inochi blushed and his breath caught. "I like knowing that you could do anything to me at any time." He whispered, barely audible. 

Ayuzel looked almost sad. "You really shouldn't say things like that. You really make this whole "turning over a new leaf" thing difficult." He chuckled and took Inochi's hand. "We'll figure it out. For now, I'll try to be more careful. And I want to tell you this right now. If you ever feel truly afraid, or truly want me to stop, tell me. Please. I don't want to hurt you, or lose you. Promise me. Don't let me push you too far." Ayuzel held Inochi's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. 

Suddenly Inochi was afraid. If Ayuzel was this worried, he must know that he's capable of doing something awful. 

"I promise." Inochi whispered in a shaky, raspy voice. 

"Thank you." Ayuzel hugged Inochi. "I'm serious. Don't be afraid to protect yourself. I won't get mad. I'll stop if you want me to." 

"I know." Inochi hugged him back. "I trust you." 

Ayuzel wanted to tell him that maybe he shouldn't. But he was determined to become someone that Inochi could trust. Having his family around would help keep him accountable. He hoped. 

"Everything is ready, Sir." Inochi's mother interrupted them. 

"Great, and, Mrs. Guraki...." 

"Call me Karen." She smiled at him sweetly. 

"Karen." Ayuzel smiled back. "I know it will take time to get used to it, but please don't call me sir. I prefer Ayuzel." 

"I call you master." Inochi feigned offense. 

"Yes." Ayuzel grinned and walked away with his mother. Inochi sighed and chuckled to himself. 

"Who's this?" Karen asked of the man standing in the doorway holding a briefcase. 

"This is George. He's one of my longest held and most trustworthy butlers. He's agreed to stay here in your absence to keep the place guarded and upkept. I would hate for your house to be invaded or vandalized while you're away." Ayuzel shook George's hand and thanked him. He instructed the butler to stay in regular contact and told him which room he would be staying in, which was Inochi's old room. With that, they all left for the carriages. 

"Mr. Guraki, would you like to ride with Inochi and I? I have some things I'd like to discuss before we get to the mansion." Ayuzel was nervous. He was ready to take his wrath for the injuries he'd inflicted on his son. 

"Of course! I'll take any opportunity to make up for lost time with my eldest son." He ruffled Inochi's hair. He'd noticed the bruises, but he didn't want to make a fuss of it in front of everyone. He figured it might be what Ayuzel wanted to talk about. "Karen, you and the kids should ride together in the other carriage." He kissed his wife and hugged the girls and Johnathan. "We'll see you soon, and we're just in front here, not far at all." 

They were off. Suddenly Ayuzel was sad that he and Inochi couldn't get up to their usual carriage ride shenanigans. He glanced at Inochi and chuckled at himself for even having such a thought. 

"What's so funny?" Inochi grinned. He had some idea of what he might be thinking about. 

"Nothing." Ayuzel coughed nervously and addressed Inochi's father. "Sir. I, uh.... I want to apologise." Ayuzel looked at Inochi. 

"For?" Mr. Guraki asked. 

"Well, in general, everything. But right now, specifically, for hurting your son." Inochi couldn't believe what he was seeing. His master was looking down, blushing, and fidgeting. 

"I, uh, don't really know what to say. I'm surprised. I never expected someone.... Like, well, you..... No offense, to ever take responsibility for wrongdoings and be apologetic. I must say, I appreciate it. But at the risk of offending you, I also don't want to let you off too easily, if you are really trying to change. I can help." He chuckled at the vague and unintended threat. 

"I understand, Mr. Guraki. I appreciate it. I am trying to be better. I would appreciate your help, and your honesty. I'm afraid Inochi has become too complacent and too enthralled with me to be honest when it comes to his own needs. I need help keeping a realistic perspective on our relationship. I give you my full support and permission to be honest with me in this regard without fear of retribution. I would rather hear the harsh truth, than live through the treacherous reality of losing Inochi." Ayuzel was surprised that all that came out. He wasn't even aware that was how he really felt. It comforted him to know this now, though. 

Inochi took his hands and smiled at him. In his weak raspy voice, he whispered; "Thank you." 

The carriage stopped. "We're here." Ayuzel smiled. He was anxious to get them settled in and spend some alone time with Inochi. 

A few butlers greeted them at the doors while others hurried to the carriages to retrieve their belongings. Inochi's family gasped and oohed and awed at the massive, beautiful mansion. Inochi was so happy they were there, he couldn't believe it was real. He squeezed Ayuzel's hand. 

"Go ahead, show them around. I have a few things to do. Just, obviously, keep them out of the dungeon and the basement." Ayuzel smiled. 

"Speaking of...." Inochi began, but Ayuzel hushed him with his pointer on his lips. 

"I know. That's what I'm taking care of right now. Don't worry, we'll talk later. Just go enjoy your time with your family now. And, Inochi, I love you." Ayuzel kissed him gently, not wanting to get worked up just yet. He turned to leave, but Inochi stopped him. 

"Ayuzel, thank you. And, I love you, too." He kissed Ayuzel briefly, also not wanting to get worked up just yet. He grinned, and ran off to show his family the incredible mansion he'd been living in.


	19. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets settled in and everyone starts to get to know each other as they celebrate Christmas. Meanwhile, Ayuzel explains his plans to turn his life around to Inochi.

Ayuzel returned to his room late that night. Inochi had showered and was fast asleep. He was wearing Ayuzel's robes, despite the fact that he now owned his own set of clothes. Ayuzel smiled. He laid behind Inochi and held him, breathing in his freshly bathed scent. 

"Mmmmm." Inochi stirred. "What kept you so long?" He asked groggily, turning around to hug Ayuzel. 

"You really love that shower." Ayuzel laughed and ran his fingers through Inochi's hair. "I'll explain in the morning, when you're awake." 

"Ok." Inochi sighed sleepily. As much as Ayuzel wanted to rudely awaken Inochi, he couldn't bring himself to do it after everything. Especially after what happened last time. He settled in next to Inochi and they slept soundly until morning. 

Ayuzel awoke to Inochi's mother knocking on the door. "Come in." 

"Good morning, boys." She smiled. She seemed happy. 

"Good morning, mom." Inochi managed in a raspy voice. Despite his injuries, he also seemed quite happy. 

"Good morning, ma'am." Ayuzel smiled back politely. "Is there anything I can do for you?" 

"Oh, no dear. It's just, an old housewife such as myself is accustomed to preparing breakfast for her family every day. One of your butlers tried to kick me out of the kitchen, insisting I was a guest and shouldn't be doing the cooking." She laughed gleefully. "I instead kicked him out, and I've made breakfast for everyone and I'm inviting you two to join us, please." She smiled a huge and joyous smile. 

"Mom." Inochi laughed, hoarsely. "You're something else." He smiled at her. 

"You have a very nice kitchen, Ayuzel. I'll be quite happy cooking here. Please allow me this duty here. At least for my family while we stay." 

"Of course, ma'am. Whatever makes you happy. But please, don't feel obliged, and don't push yourself. You can have a butler assist you anytime, and if there's anything you need or desire, just let me know." Ayuzel had gotten up and was preparing to get changed for the day. "As for breakfast, we'll join you shortly. Thank you very much, Mrs. Guraki." 

"Karen." She smiled, and turned and left. 

"Karen." Ayuzel smiled and sat on the edge of the bed and changed his shirt. 

Suddenly, Inochi was whispering in his ear.

"Take it off." 

Ayuzel stopped, his heart beat hard, and his face got warm. 

"What?" 

Inochi crawled over Ayuzel and pushed him down, straddling him. 

"I said, take it off." He took Ayuzel's shirt back off and caressed his chest and leaned down to kiss him. 

"Your mother's waiting." Ayuzel protested breathlessly.

"We'll be quick." Inochi began eagerly nipping and kissing Ayuzel's neck and chest. 

Ayuzel was loving it, but he was nervous. He stopped Inochi. 

"What's wrong? This isn't like you. At all." Inochi looked hurt. 

"Don't get me wrong. I feel the same. I want so badly to pin you down and ravage you. But...." Ayuzel seemed sad. 

"What is it?" Inochi laid next to Ayuzel, stroking his chest. 

"You haven't healed yet, from last time. I just don't want to hurt you again. Is it ok if we wait just a little while?" Ayuzel was having a hard time holding back. But he wanted to prove to himself that he could do it. 

"I appreciate it. I really do. But you don't have to worry so much. I'm pretty tough. And I promised you I'd tell you if I want you to stop." Inochi tried coaxing him. 

"It's not worth the risk of really hurting you. Please, just until you're healed. All the time you've been here, I don't think I've ever given you enough time to heal completely." Ayuzel ran his fingers through Inochi's hair. 

"I understand. That means a lot to me. I can't lie, though. It's weird for you to suddenly be so cautious. I kind of liked how you didn't seem to care." Inochi smiled. 

"Don't worry, that won't change. I'll just be more careful not to do any real damage. I guess I'm just scared. I've never really cared about anyone like this. I've never really had anything to lose. At least, anything that I'd care about losing. Now that I do, it's terrifying." 

"Ok. I'll wait. It's going to be difficult, though." Inochi laughed. 

"What?" Ayuzel asked, grinning.

"Maybe it'd be scarier to wait. How do you think you'll handle having these feelings pent up for all that time? Maybe that's more dangerous for me than just getting it over with now." He laughed at the thought.

"You have a point." Ayuzel laughed too. "But, I would rather wait. You're already injured. I'll be able to control myself. As long as you don't aggravate me more than necessary when the time comes." He teased Inochi. 

"I'll try my best." Inochi rasped. He ruffled Ayuzel's hair and jumped out of bed. "Well, then. Let's go eat! My mom's waiting!" He grabbed Ayuzel's hand and pulled him out of bed. They got dressed and made their way to the dining room and joined Inochi's family for breakfast.

After breakfast, Inochi wanted everyone to go see the grounds. He lead Ayuzel eagerly by the hand as his family followed them. When they were outside, Johnathan and his sisters looked around in awe before running off to check it out. His parents held hands and walked leisurely through the path, enjoying the beautiful scenery. Inochi watched, smiling. Ayuzel watched Inochi, and also smiled. It made him happier to make Inochi happy than he'd ever been before. 

"So, you ready to tell me about your big plan?" Inochi asked as they meandered down the trail. 

"Well, yes. But, I think it'd be best to show you." Ayuzel smiled and pulled Inochi back the other way. "This place is huge, we'll be back before your family is done exploring. And there are butlers all over the place if they need any help."

Inochi followed Ayuzel through the mansion, past the dungeon, and down the stairs to the dungeon. Inochi was nervous. He'd almost forgotten about this part of Ayuzel. He didn't want to see those boys in cages again. He didn't want to flaunt his freedom and Ayuzel's favor in their faces. Ayuzel gripped Inochi's hand tightly. 

"It's ok. Trust me." Ayuzel lead Inochi the rest of the way down the stairs and to the doors. It was eerily silent. A chill spread through Inochi's body. Ayuzel opened the door. 

"Wha-what?" Inochi was astounded. "What happened? This place, it's completely..... empty?" Inochi was confused. 

"Yes." Ayuzel smiled. He sounded happy. Which confused Inochi further. 

"Why?" Inochi looked at Ayuzel, concerned. 

"Markus helped. I found homes for the boys. I freed them." Ayuzel felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. 

"Are you serious? How? When?" Inochi started to smile. Ayuzel really was changing. 

"I was talking to Markus about you. I've known him for a long time. Other than you, he means the most to me, and is the only other person I trust. I told him how I feel about you. I told him about my guilt, and how I want to be better. I want to be someone who can be worthy of you." He knelt before Inochi and bowed his head. 

"I hope someday you will be able to forgive me for what I've done. I don't deserve it yet. But I intend to work from this day on to be better than I was the last day. I want to earn your trust, your respect, and your love." 

Inochi knelt down and pulled Inochi's chin up. "You already have that." He kissed Ayuzel gently. Ayuzel tried to speak, but Inochi stopped him. 

"I understand your need to atone for your sins. I love you, Ayuzel, but I know you need to do this. I will help you any way I can." Inochi looked into his eyes. 

"I don't deserve you." Ayuzel smiled sadly. 

"That's ok. You're trying. That's enough for me, for now." He stood and pulled Ayuzel to stand in front of him. "Tell me more about this." He motioned to the empty cages.

"When I was talking to Markus, he saw how serious I was about you and wanting to change. He told me about who he really is. He pretends to be a trainer and a salesman, but that's just a front. He actually rescues boys from this life. He agreed to help me free and place all of mine. He did it while we were with your family at their house. The only boy I couldn't do anything for was Louis. The man he now belongs to is ruthless. I'm still trying. I was awful to him. Now he belongs to an even more awful man." Ayuzel began to cry. 

"We'll find a way." Inochi tried to comfort him. He now understood why Ayuzel was backing off of the intense sex. He feels guilty. He's really trying to make up for everything he's done. Inochi decided that he was determined to help him do just that. 

"Ayuzel, I mean it. I know how you must feel. But don't be too hard on yourself. You're doing something about it. Most people can't take responsibility like that. It's hard. Especially when what you have to face is so monumental. All you can do is be better, one step, one moment at a time. And I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise." 

Ayuzel continued crying. "Thank you, Inochi. But. I really don't deserve it. I've done so many horrible things. I've ruined so many lives and families. Nothing could ever make up for that."

"That may be true. But think of how many you can help now. We can do it, together. We can join Markus and help him. We have all this space, and the butlers. We can house the boys here until they find homes. That would be the best thing you could do to make things right." 

Ayuzel's face lit up as he realized that Inochi was right. 

"You're a genius!" He kissed Inochi hard and lead him back up the stairs. "We need to meet with Markus right away, and we should tell your parents, too. They might have knowledge and wisdom that could help." 

Inochi was happy to see Ayuzel suddenly so hopeful. He was happy that he'd chosen to believe in him. He was happy to be in love with him.


	20. Hopeful for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inochi and Ayuzel start working on putting their plan I to action.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay for lunch, but why are you leaving so soon after we just arrived?" Karen was concerned for her son. "We've already spent so much time apart." Her eyes saddened. 

"I know, mom. But, don't worry. We're leaving to meet with a friend. It's for a good reason, trust me. I'll explain when we return. We shouldn't be gone long. We'll be back by tomorrow afternoon at the latest, but most likely we'll return tonight. I love you, mom. Don't worry." Inochi hugged his mom. 

"Tell everyone I love them and I'll be back tomorrow." Inochi held her hand, then turned and followed Ayuzel out to the carriage. 

"You know, tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Ayuzel grinned at Inochi. 

"Already?" Inochi knew it was close, but he'd apparently lost track of the days. 

"How are you feeling? Are you healing? The bruises seem to have faded." Ayuzel was trying not to be too obvious. Unsuccessfully. 

"I feel great." Inochi chuckled, getting the hint. Ayuzel took Inochi's hand and pulled him close. 

"Are you sure about that?" Ayuzel kissed Inochi passionately without waiting for an answer. 

Inochi's head spin. His face got warm and his heart raced. Ayuzel hadn't kissed him in a few days. He said it was easier to control himself that way. He kissed Ayuzel back, surprised how much he'd missed his touch. Ayuzel pushed him onto his back and got on top of him. Inochi was getting nervous. It had been awhile, so he had a feeling Ayuzel was going to get a little over eager. 

"Inochi...... I'm not going any further than this. Let's just enjoy this, for now." Ayuzel whispered shakily. He was trying hard to hold back. 

Inochi realized he was trying to hold back, too. He felt a bit disappointed at Ayuzel's words. But he also felt relieved. It occurred to him that the longer they waited, the more intense it was going to be. That both excited, and frightened him. 

Inochi clung to Ayuzel desperately, and wrapped his legs around his waist. He kissed him eagerly, wanting so badly to feel his skin. 

Ayuzel grinded his hips against Inochi's, and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat. He lightly nipped here and there, leaving barely visible marks. Inochi groaned. Ayuzel like that. He liked seeing that Inochi was enjoying this. The only thing allowing him to control himself, was the fact that his plan would be more amazing, the longer they held off. Not his Markus plan, but his, "Christmas Plan."

"Inochi, you're impossibly irresistible." Ayuzel huffed, forcing himself to get off of his lover. Inochi clung to him, trying to stop him. He groaned, sadly. 

"You're one to talk." Inochi panted breathlessly. 

Ayuzel laughed. "Don't worry, we don't have too much longer to wait. You may feel good now, but I want to be sure that you are completely healed. Also, we've arrived at our destination." He let go of Inochi and stood, offering his hand to help Inochi up. 

Inochi took his hand and stood, attacking Ayuzel with one last big hug before jumping out of the carriage, turning around to look up at Ayuzel and laugh. Ayuzel chuckled and followed Inochi. They were in front of the town tavern, where Louis worked. That's where Markus wanted to meet. That's where he discussed most of his business dealings. Inochi was suddenly nervous. He stopped. 

"What is it?" Ayuzel was worried. 

"I've just, never been in there. I've only heard bad things about this place." He whispered. He also knew that this was where Ulric's abusive father hung out. But Ayuzel wouldn't know anything about them. 

"You have nothing to worry about when you're with me. Markus and I are well known and respected in this place." Ayuzel reassured him. 

"That's not exactly a good thing." Inochi tried to chuckle half-heartedly. 

"Well, it didn't used to be. But I guess my reputation may finally be useful for something good for once." Ayuzel was determined and ready to make this happen. Inochi was comforted, and proud of him. He took Ayuzel's hand. 

"Ok, let's do this." Inochi smiled. They entered the tavern. 

"Ayuzel! Buddy! So good to see you!" Markus seemed genuinely delighted to see his old friend. He hugged Ayuzel and turned to Inochi. 

"Hey, long time no see, friend! Inochi, right? That's a cool name!" Markus half hugged him. 

"Uh, yes, that's right, and thanks." Inochi was a bit surprised by this man's enthusiasm. He was so much more chill the last time they met. He smelled faintly if alcohol, though, so that probably explained it. Then Inochi realized that he was probably excited that his friend had turned to the 'good side.' Inochi smiled.

"I've rented a room out in the back. Louis will be our server. Follow me." Markus turned and Ayuzel followed, taking Inochi's hand behind him. 

Inochi was nervous again. He knew he'd probably see Louis. But he felt terrible for the boy, and guilty. He decided that the least he could do was try to talk to him and give him some hope that they may be able to eventually rescue him. 

They entered the back room and took their seats around a small table in the center of the room. Louis came in and set a pitcher and some mugs on the table and quickly left. Markus poured three mugs full and handed one to Inochi. 

"Oh, no.... Thank you." Inochi blushed. 

"What? Don't you know it's bad manners to refuse a drink offered by a friend?" Markus pretended to be hurt. 

"No, I'm sorry, I've just never had any before." Inochi explained shyly. 

"Oh, that's pretty rare, you know! To make it to your age without having a drink! Well, don't be afraid! One won't hurt you. If you really don't like it, you don't have to drink more than one. You can have water. Besides, it'd probably be best that at least one of us remains in good senses." Markus laughed. He pushed the mug closer. "C'mon, I promise it won't hurt you." 

Inochi looked at Ayuzel. Ayuzel smiled. 

"My friend speaks the truth. Go ahead, I'd be honored for you to have your first drink, tonight, with me." He grabbed his mug and held it to Markus and they toasted, then they held their mugs to Inochi, waiting for him to toast.

"Well, ok." Inochi felt more at ease with Ayuzel's reassurance. He toasted with the men and they all drank. Inochi made a funny face and the men laughed. Inochi laughed too when he was done grimacing. 

"See! What'd I tell ya! No harm done, that wasn't so bad was it?" Markus continued laughing. 

"Well, yes and no." Inochi laughed. Ayuzel busted up at that for some reason. 

"You're too cute, kid." Ayuzel ruffled Inochi's hair. Inochi had never seen Ayuzel so at ease. It was nice. Really nice. 

"Well, boys. I guess we should probably talk some business before we get too hammered to do so, eh?" Markus belched after the last word. "Oof, excuse me!" Another round of laughter began. 

When the laughter subsided, Markus spoke up again. 

"So I understand you want to help me. That's so good to hear, old friend. What is it you have in mind?" Markus asked. 

"Well, honestly, Inochi came up with the idea. But I am absolutely determined to see it executed. Inochi suggested that we turn all the empty space in my mansion into a home for boys that we rescue, until we can find them homes. We can start finding trustworthy people to help find boys to rescue and form plans to do so. I think it could be big. We could save so many if we do it right." Ayuzel sounded passionate. He really meant it. 

"I see. That's quite the plan. When would you like to start?" Markus asked more seriously.

"As soon as possible." Ayuzel replied. 

"I have a few that need a place to stay right now." Markus stated questioningly. 

"We'll take them." Inochi and Ayuzel said in unison. They glanced at each other, and they all laughed. 

"Ok, sounds like a plan to me. Thank you, both. This means so much to me. We'll stay in regular contact from here on out. But I hope you both know, this is dangerous work. If you get caught, a lot of people will come for your heads." Markus warned quite seriously. 

"I have to atone for what I've done. I have to do anything I can to help others suffering from an issue I helped propagate. But, Inochi, you are innocent. I can't make you take this risk with me." Ayuzel looked at Inochi sorrowfully. 

"You're right. You can't. And you don't have to. I traded places with that boy that day because it was the right thing to do. I can't walk away from an opportunity to do something this important. And I could never walk away from you. I'm in this, with you, till the end." Inochi held Ayuzel's hands. 

"Thank you, Inochi." Ayuzel hugged him tightly. Markus hugged them both. 

"Well, the sooner, the better. And we probably shouldn't get drunk, either. Better stay sharp. Why don't you come to my place and I'll introduce you to the boys?" Markus got up. Louis came in to see if they needed refills.

"Oh, thank you, Louis. We don't need refills, you can take this." Markus smiled cheerfully at the boy. 

Markus and Ayuzel left, and Inochi took the opportunity to try to get a message to Louis. 

"Psst, Louis." Inochi was afraid to be heard by the wrong person. "I want to say that I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. We're working on something. I'll come back to get you. As soon as I can figure out a way." 

Louis laughed. "I don't need your pity. And I don't need you to rescue me."

"Louis, I didn't want to hurt you." Inochi was surprised to find he was on the verge of tears. 

"You didn't. Don't worry about me. I know what I have to do." Louis glared at the floor and left with the pitcher and mugs. 

Inochi felt a tear slide down his cheek. He wiped it off and hurried to catch up with Ayuzel and Markus, hoping they hadn't noticed his absence. They were just getting in the carriage. Inochi jumped up in after them, and laid his head in Ayuzel's lap, listening to the men's gravelly voices talk about old times. 

Inochi felt tired from the drink. He fell asleep, and apparently slept through the night.

"We're here!" Markus shouted, waking Inochi and Ayuzel, who had fallen asleep holding each other. 

"You two are too cute." Markus teased and ruffled both their hair before hopping out. Ayuzel laughed and picked Inochi up and carried him outside. 

"I can walk just fine, you know!" Inochi feigned indignance. 

"Yup!" Ayuzel laughed as he set Inochi on his feet. 

"Woah, this place is huge!" Inochi was surprised to see that it put Ayuzel's place to shame. 

"Well, it's not technically mine. It's just one place of many that I help operate. All of these locations are legitimate trade stations used to trade, sell, and train boys. I have to keep up active participation to avoid suspicion. But it's not as bad as it sounds. If you think about it, the boys would be put through worse otherwise. At least I can show them kindness they would never otherwise receive. I don't know how you plan to proceed, Ayuzel, but it will be difficult to keep up the pretense if you don't want to actively participate. Although, the fact that you usually keep to yourself may help." 

"I guess we'll have to figure things out one step at a time." Ayuzel replied. 

"Markus?" 

"Yes, Inochi?" 

"How do you rescue them? How do you decide who can be rescued?" Inochi wanted to figure out a way to help Louis. 

"Well, it depends on a lot of things. The easiest ones are the ones who were kidnapped and haven't been sold yet, especially if they still have a family. Once they're sold, however, it gets a lot trickier. Sometimes, if they're sent out to train, or rented out to people who are in on this, we can fake their death or disappearance. You can't do that too often, though. You'll learn. It takes time. For now, just take these three and take care of them for me. That will clear up space here for more, and when that happens, I'll send for you again. Let's start there." Markus smiled at Inochi. 

"Ok, we can do that. Thank you, Markus." Inochi smiled back.

"Yes, thank you, old friend." Ayuzel hugged Markus. 

"Ok, how about we go meet the boys?" Markus smiled and lead the way.


	21. The "Christmas Plan"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been tough with Inochi and Ayuzel practicing some abstinence. I'm very proud of them, how about you!? Let's see how long they can last! Merry Christmas, and or Happy Holidays, everyone! Thank you so much for reading!

"Inochi, Ayuzel, meet the boys. Edward, John and Lucas." Markus gestured to each one respectively.

"Boys, meet my good friends, Master Ayuzel, and his, uh, boyfriend?" Markus glanced at Ayuzel and grinned. Ayuzel laughed.

"Yeah, you could say that." Ayuzel took Inochi's hand and smiled at him. Inochi blushed, but he looked down and smiled. 

Markus continued. "His boyfriend, Inochi. Today, you will go with them to live at his mansion with their family." Markus grinned from ear to ear. He hugged each of the boys and they grabbed their bags. Markus lead everyone back to the carriage. 

"You're in good hands, kids. Ayuzel and Inochi are good people." Markus helped them into the carriage. Each boy thanked him as they entered. 

"Well, we'll hope to be seeing you again soon, dear friend." Ayuzel took Markus's hand and pulled him into a half hug and patted him on the back. 

"Surely, you will." Markus replied. He turned to Inochi and ruffled his hair. "Take good care of Ayuzel, friend." 

"You know I will. Thanks again, Markus. You're a good man." Inochi smiled and hugged him. They got into the carriage and they were off. 

The ride home was long and surprisingly awkward. There was a lot of built up tension between Inochi and Ayuzel, and the new boys seemed nervous, despite being appreciative. 

"I have a funny feeling you may have heard of me." Ayuzel broke the silence. 

Edward nervously nodded his head. 

"I see. You don't trust me. I don't blame you. Do you trust Markus?" Ayuzel was sure to speak gently. 

"I think so. He seems to be a good man. It's hard to believe that anyone like that really exists anymore." Edward spoke quietly to the floor. 

"I understand. Let me tell you something. You see Inochi, here?" Ayuzel placed his hand in Inochi's. Inochi held Ayuzel's hand with both of his. 

"Yes. He's your boyfriend? He's quite young." Edward was obviously skeptical of Inochi's willingness in this situation. 

"He is. I bought him. Several months ago. He was like you. I bought him at an auction. He cost me quite a lot of money. The most I've ever spent on a boy." Ayuzel laughed quietly to himself. Inochi blushed. Memories of those days came flooding back. 

"And he's your boyfriend now?" Edward was confused. 

"Yes. He actually shouldn't have been at that auction. Two of my men were picking up a much younger boy I had just purchased and Inochi happened upon them. He offered himself in place of that young boy. I accepted. Now that young boy lives with Inochi's family. And now, Inochi's family lives at my mansion. At least, for the winter. I haven't told them yet, but they're welcome to stay as long as they want. So are you three." Ayuzel smiled at the boys. 

"Thank you." Edward smiled timidly. 

"It will take time, I understand that. But you can trust Ayuzel. He's changed and he is trying to make a difference. He really wants to help. Please don't hesitate to talk to either of us about anything you need. And after you meet my family, you can talk to them too, if you would like." Inochi smiled. 

"You'll like his mom." Ayuzel smiled at Inochi. Inochi leaned against him and held his hand, smiling. 

"It's a long ride, make yourselves comfortable." Ayuzel shifted so he was leaning against the side wall inside the carriage and Inochi was laying in his lap. John laid on the floor and the other two shared the seat. 

"We're here." Ayuzel nudged Inochi. Inochi stretched and yawned, then pulled Ayuzel's face to his and kissed him. It quickly got heated and Inochi turned to straddle Ayuzel and kissed him roughly. He ran his fingers through Ayuzel's hair and pressed against his body, moaning quietly. Ayuzel returned the kissed, and held Inochi tightly as he leaned forward. He gently pushed Inochi away slowed his roll. 

"It's not time for that, yet." Ayuzel laughed lightly and gently kissed Inochi one more time. 

Inochi regained his composure and blushed when he remembered the boys were there, watching. 

"Sorry." Inochi was embarrassed. 

Edward blushed. "It's ok. It's nice to see people that actually like each other." He smiled timidly. 

"Well, boys, welcome to your new home! I'll have my butlers follow us with your belongings. I'll show you to your rooms." Inochi and Ayuzel lead the boys to the basement. It looked completely different. Every cell had been stocked with furniture and decor. It looked like a row of rooms instead of cells. 

"When did this happen?" Inochi was shocked

"Markus sent the supplies and some workers familiar with his methods to set this up." Ayuzel smiled. 

"It's incredible!" Inochi was happy. 

"Ok, I need to explain some things. I hope you can understand. This is for your safety and the safety of everyone who will come through here in the future. As you know, this all needs to be kept a secret. Because of the importance of that fact, I can't afford to trust everyone who comes through here. I'm not saying I don't trust you. I just don't know you yet. For your safety, you can't leave this mansion without me, or my express, direct permission. During the day, you are free to go where you want and do what you want, within reason. I have many butlers keeping an eye on everything here, including one down here, should you ever need anything during the night. At night, you must remain locked in these cells. For several reasons. If anyone shows up unexpectedly, it would be too obvious what's going on here if you're wandering freely at night. I also can't risk any rebellious or unstable, or possibly vengeful residents trying to harm us or Inochi's family. I also don't want you to harm each other. Many boys who will pass through here will have been through some horrible things. It's expected that some, if not many, may be mentally damaged or unstable. Inochi and I are new to this. We want to help. We want this to work, and we want you to be safe. Please, understand this. Please, help us help you." Ayuzel was hopeful. 

"I believe we understand. We do appreciate this, Master Ayuzel and Sir Inochi." Edward bowed his head respectfully. 

Inochi laughed and grabbed Edwards shoulder and stood him up. "As much as I enjoyed being called sir just now, please drop the formalities. We don't deserve your respect. We only ask for your trust." Inochi smiled kindly. 

"I have done nothing to earn your respect. I'm only trying to make up for what I've done. Please, don't call me master." Ayuzel smiled sadly.

"Geez, gloomy." Inochi teased. "I hope you'll at least accept my respect." 

Ayuzel laughed. "I'll accept it. But just know, I don't demand it." 

"Well, that's too bad." Inochi grinned as he pressed against Ayuzel's chest and got on his tiptoes to kiss him.

Ayuzel kissed him back and chuckled. "Well, when you put it that way." 

"Anyway." Inochi looked at the boys, still hugging Ayuzel. "Shall we tour the mansion and meet the family?" 

Edward nodded, smiling. The other two looked a bit happy for once. They followed Ayuzel and Inochi up the stairs. 

After the tour and meeting the family, they all had dinner together. Karen tried to insist on making dinner herself, but in the end, Ayuzel got her to agree to let some of his staff assist her. It was Christmas Eve. Their feast was a thing to envy. Johnathan, the girls, and the three boys seemed to get along quite well. Inochi's parents were enjoying the security and freedom of living here. It was like retirement for them. Inochi couldn't believe such a horrible circumstance had turned into such an incredible situation. 

Ayuzel and Inochi had explained everything to his parents, and they'd agreed to help in any way they could. Ayuzel decided to make it known to his "business associates" that he'd chosen a favorite to "marry" which wasn't unheard of in this line of work. Many men in the business had been known to eventually settle with one or two favorites, and own others to rent out to make a profit. Although he was quite young for that, he was exceptionally wealthy, so it wasn't very farfetched. This way, Inochi could accompany him in public without having to be treated like a subordinate. Now that he was Ayuzel's "partner", he would be safe. 

After dinner, Ayuzel and Inochi escorted the boys to their rooms. After making sure they were comfortable, they walked through the dark mansion, enjoying the peace and each other's company. They hadn't had much time to themselves in awhile, and the lack of passionate physical contact was starting to get to both of them, although they tried to hide it from each other. 

"It's a lot, isn't it?" Ayuzel asked, curious to hear any thoughts Inochi had on the matter. 

"Yes, it really is. It's wonderful." Inochi looked seriously at Ayuzel. 

"It was your idea." Ayuzel smiled. 

"I know you were heading to the same conclusion. I just got there first." Inochi teased. "But seriously, you're the one making it happen." 

"Only because of you. You changed me, Inochi. Everything about you is so incredible. You're the nicest, most sincere, loving, and selfless person I've ever known." Ayuzel grabbed Inochi's hand. They were standing in the moon room. The moon wasn't nearly as bright this night, but it still lit up the room and the snow in the garden. It was beautiful. 

"You've made me into a different person, a person who wants to do good. You'll never know what that means to me. I was raised in an environment where as bad as I was, I was the good guy. You showed me the reality. I can never repay you, and I can never make up for what I did to you, and what I took from you. But...." He knelt before Inochi. 

"If you'll allow me, I swear to spend the rest of my life trying. I love you, Inochi. Will you be mine, forever?" 

Inochi tried to hide his tears, but when he spoke, he couldn't hold back. "Of course, Ayuzel. I love you too. So much." He pulled Ayuzel up into a desperately passionate kiss. During which, Ayuzel slipped a ring on Inochi's finger. Inochi pulled away from the kiss to look at it. 

"This will protect you. We'll hold a ceremony eventually. But for now, this will show to others that you are my partner, my equal. They won't be able to touch you. You will be safe out in public with me, with this on. It's uncommon, but not unheard of. Everyone who knows me won't be surprised. I've always been a bit of a shut in old man type." Ayuzel laughed at himself, and Inochi laughed through his tears. 

"This is amazing. Thank you." Inochi kissed him again. "Oh, and by the way, Merry Christmas." 

Ayuzel laughed. He had forgotten about the holiday. "Merry Christmas." 

"So, does this mean we get a honeymoon?" Inochi asked seductively. 

"Honeymoon, underneath the moon?" Ayuzel grinned. 

"I like the sound of that." Inochi wrapped his arms around Ayuzel's neck and began kissing him slowly and passionately. Meanwhile, Ayuzel unbuttoned Inochi's shirt and slid it down. Inochi moved his hands to Ayuzel's hips, and his shirt hung loosely at his elbows. 

"You're so sexy......" Ayuzel panted. He pushed Inochi onto the couch and climbed on top of him. Inochi's heart was pounding and his body was hot with anticipation. Ayuzel unfastened Inochi's pants and removed them, causing Inochi to blush and moan. 

Inochi unbuttoned Ayuzel's shirt, then his pants, then pulled him down and wrapped his legs around his waist. He kissed Ayuzel intensely, his body writhed and shook as he enveloped himself in Ayuzel's touch, and his scent. 

"I want you inside me." Inochi huffed desperately. Ayuzel kissed him hard. He gently pulled Inochi's hair, and pulled back slightly. He slipped his fingers into his mouth, and Inochi licked them seductively. Ayuzel removed them from his mouth and pushed them inside him. Inochi's body tensed, his back arched, and he groaned loudly as Ayuzel gently nipped his neck and started to move his fingers, loosening him up. He panted hard as Ayuzel continued thrusting his fingers deeper and deeper as Inochi got used to it. 

Finally, Ayuzel pulled them out, and Inochi whimpered. Ayuzel pushed himself inside Inochi, slowly, until he couldn't anymore. Inochi gripped Ayuzel's arms tightly and breathed hard as he felt himself being filled up. He was shaking. It somehow felt so much better, knowing now how Ayuzel felt about him. 

"Are you ok?" Ayuzel asked breathlessly. 

Inochi nodded, blushing. 

"Are you sure?" Ayuzel sounded more serious. 

"I'm sure." Inochi gasped shakily.

"I hope so. I'm trying really hard to start gently, because I think we both know that this isn't going to end gently." Ayuzel was barely able to get the last part out. 

"I know." Inochi almost moaned. 

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Ayuzel asked shakily as he exploded into a furious frenzy of fucking. He held Inochi's hands above his head and rammed him relentlessly. Inochi grunted and moaned, moving his hips to meet each of Ayuzel's thrusts. He wrapped his legs around his waist and lifted his hips to let Ayuzel all the way in, which spurred him on and he began pounding Inochi harder. Suddenly Inochi started to moan loudly. 

"No.... Ayu.....zel. I don't....... wanna come yet." Inochi gasped through the vigorous thrusting. 

Ayuzel grabbed Inochi's hair and bit his throat and thrust harder but slower and Inochi writhed beneath him and moaned loudly as Ayuzel pumped him full of come. Ayuzel relaxed and laid on top of Inochi. They panted and caught their breath. He released Inochi's hands and he wrapped them around Ayuzel's back. Ayuzel stroked Inochi's hair and licked the bite mark on his throat, trying to soothe it. 

"I said I didn't want to come yet." Inochi laughed breathlessly. 

"Don't worry. I'm not done with you yet." Ayuzel grinned, still out of breath.


	22. Getting Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayuzel and Inochi wrap up their "honeymoon" and start working hard to get their plan rolling.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Ayuzel smiled and left. Inochi stared up at the moon and continued to catch his breath. Ayuzel returned surprisingly quickly and approached Inochi aggressively. He climbed on top of Inochi, pinning him to the couch. He had Inochi's collar. He put it on, then kissed Inochi hard while holding onto his shoulders firmly. Inochi was shocked, and the sudden outburst made his heart race. 

Ayuzel had also grabbed Inochi's leash and hand cuffs. He grinned at Inochi before pushing him off the couch so he landed on his hands and knees. He attached the leash to the collar and pulled Inochi to his feet with it. He pulled Inochi's hands behind his back and cuffed them.

All the while, he was nuzzling Inochi's neck, and nipping his throat. Inochi panted and moaned. His legs shook. This side of Ayuzel was scary. And Inochi loved it. 

Ayuzel grabbed Inochi's throat and squeezed. "Tell me if you want me to stop. Promise." He whispered in his ear. 

Inochi nodded, and Ayuzel pushed himself into Inochi without warning and without stopping. Inochi grunted and stepped forward, chills spread through his body. Ayuzel squeezed his throat harder and held his waist tightly to himself, breathing hard on his neck. Inochi's body tingled. Ayuzel pushed him forward against the wall and started to fuck him deeply and slowly. He alternated between choking him and caressing his body. He bit at his neck leaving mark after mark. Inochi gasped and moaned when he wasn't being choked. Ayuzel started to move a little faster and Inochi pushed his hips back against him, wanting more. Ayuzel grabbed Inochi's hair and pulled his head back and bit his throat as he started pounding him ruthlessly. Inochi groaned through clenched teeth. 

"You like it when I hurt you?" Ayuzel panted as he rammed into Inochi. 

Inochi groaned and nodded, and Ayuzel grabbed his throat with both hands, turned him, and pushed him down onto his knees where he continued slamming steadily into Inochi. 

Ayuzel pushed Inochi's head down onto the floor and rammed into him as hard as he could. Then he pulled and turned him over. He grabbed a piece of fabric and shoved it into Inochi's mouth and pulled his hips up and shoved himself back in, making Inochi groan loudly through the gag. Ayuzel leaned over him and grabbed his hair, holding him down as he violently fucked him harder and harder and bit his throat before choking him with hands. Inochi closed his eyes and his body stiffened and squirmed as shot his come all over himself and Ayuzel. 

"This is dangerous, Inochi." Ayuzel gasped. He pulled Inochi's tired body up to sit on his lap. He hugged him tightly and continued thrusting, listening to Inochi struggle for air. He took the gag out and kissed him roughly. Inochi moaned and kissed him back. 

"I..... Miss...... This....." Inochi gasped, grinning. Ayuzel smiled back and without pulling out, he stood while holding Inochi. Inochi gasped as this pushed him down onto Ayuzel deeper. Ayuzel walked over behind the couch and bent Inochi over the back of it. He pushed himself in and pulled back on the leash with one hand and pushed Inochi down with the other. He fucked Inochi violently, listening to him grunting and groaning, trying to get a breath. He leaned over Inochi and slammed into him hard, wrapping his arms around him. He bit Inochi's throat and scratched his chest. Inochi groaned loudly as he came again. Ayuzel slowly pumped a few more times, enjoying the pitiful, haggard moans Inochi was letting out. Inochi was exhausted and fell when Ayuzel pulled out. 

Ayuzel caught him and laid him on the couch. "Are you ok? You should've told me if you wanted me to stop." 

"I know." Inochi grinned sleepily. 

Ayuzel smiled and swept Inochi's bangs out of his face and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll get the keys." He left momentarily and returned to find Inochi already sleeping. He took the cuffs off, wrapped him in a blanket, got dressed, and carried him to the closer bedroom. He fell asleep holding Inochi. 

"Ahhhh...... My back." Inochi whined sleepily upon waking. Ayuzel, who was already up and dressed, laughed lightly. 

"I'm sorry." He sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Hmmmmm." Inochi smiled and placed his hand on Ayuzel's knee. "Don't be." 

"You might not want to say that, yet." Ayuzel grinned, but he looked a little worried.

"Why is that?" Inochi was surprised.

"Look." Ayuzel motioned to the mirror.

Inochi sat up, wincing. Ayuzel helped him stand. He saw his throat covered in bites and red marks. He touched them, feeling the raised edges. 

"Geez." Inochi blushed. 

"I'm sorry." Ayuzel blushed. 

"Ha, seriously, don't be. It's not your fault." Inochi laughed lightly. Ayuzel gave him a sarcastically questioning look. 

"Ok, it's not 'only' your fault." Inochi laughed. 

"That's not all." Ayuzel pulled the blanket off of Inochi's shoulders. He was covered in bites and scratches. He turned red. 

"Oh." He gasped. 

"Yeah." Ayuzel stepped closer to hug him. "I'm really sorry." 

"It's really ok. Don't feel bad. I didn't tell you to stop." Inochi was blushing. 

"But, it must hurt. And your parents." Ayuzel looked ashamed. 

"Like they don't know!" Inochi chuckled. "And seriously, it doesn't hurt. I kind of, like it." He looked down, blushing. 

"Why?" Ayuzel pulled his chin up to look into his eyes. 

"Because it's you." Inochi hugged him tightly. 

"Oh." Ayuzel hugged him tightly back. "Well, we're going to have to figure something out. I don't want you to have to heal for a week every time." Ayuzel laughed, but he was serious. 

"I don't mind." Inochi teased. 

"You're not helping." Ayuzel feigned annoyance. 

"I know, I'm sorry." Inochi laughed. "For starters, it would probably help if we did it more often. You might not get so rough if it hasn't been so long." 

"Do you remember when we first met?" Ayuzel looked sad now. 

"Yeah. That was different. We didn't know each other yet, and we didn't feel this way. You've changed. It'll be ok. We'll figure it out. And, to tell you the truth, I liked it. Even then." Inochi was bright red. 

"Seriously? Why?" Ayuzel was surprised. 

"I think it was you. There's something about you that I can't resist. And, maybe, I'm a little weird?" Inochi laughed at that last part. 

"I hope you're right. I'm going to feel guilty when your parents see you, though." Ayuzel sat down and held Inochi in his lap.

"Don't worry. They know. They'd know if something was wrong. If they ask, I'll explain it." Inochi got up. "Speaking of my parents, I'm starving! Should we go eat?" 

Ayuzel nodded. They showered and dressed quickly and met the family in the kitchen where the kids were helping prepare breakfast. 

"It smells great, ma!" Inochi kissed the top of her head as he walked by to sit next to his dad. 

"What happened to you!?" His sister asked, concerned. 

"It's nothing to worry about. It's just something we'll have to get used to." Inochi laughed nonchalantly. 

"What's that?" His mom came over to see what the fuss was about. She grabbed his hand and was looking at the ring. 

"Oh, it's really cool!" Inochi was excited to tell his family. "Ayuzel asked me last night if I wanted to wear it. This shows others that I'm no longer his subordinate, but his equal. They can't touch me now. This will help a lot with our plan." Inochi smiled as he fiddled with it. To him, it meant much more. 

"We'll plan and set a date for the ceremony soon." Ayuzel smiled. It pleased him to see how happy Inochi was. 

"That sounds wonderful! I'm so happy for you two!" Inochi's mom could tell there was deeper meaning to it. "Just make sure you're not covered in marks when that day comes." She whispered loudly, laughing as she walked away. Inochi, Ayuzel, and Inochi's father all blushed. 

"So," Inochi's father broke the tension. "Is that, like, marriage?" 

"It can be. It depends on the individuals. Some are fine with the appearance, others are more concerned with the legitimacy. The thing is, it's really only valuable in this line of work. 'Normal' folk don't generally approve of this kind of relationship. I believe this adds to the issue of the underground trading business. Many men are abused, frustrated, cast out, misunderstood, and lonely. I was fortunate to find someone like Inochi. Most never do." Ayuzel saddened as he thought about the people he'd known who suffered horrible fates. 

"What about you two? Is this going to be official?" Inochi's father was curious.

"I believe so. That was my intention. Did you know what you were saying yes to last night?" Ayuzel asked Inochi. 

Inochi blushed. 'Everything.' He thought to himself. 

"Well, yes and no. I didn't know the whole story, or how serious you were. But, if you're asking, seriously, the answer is definitely yes." 

"Well, that answers that. We're engaged!" Ayuzel hugged Inochi tight. He was surprisingly happy. Never in million years did he imagine he'd be engaged, especially to someone as amazing as Inochi. 

"Well, congratulations are in order!" Inochi's father patted them both on the shoulder. His mom hugged them and told them how happy she was. 

"This calls for a guy's night out!" Ayuzel laughed. "I have to meet with Markus soon, he'll be excited to hear the news as well. You should come with and we'll make a night of it." Ayuzel held their shoulders. 

"Of course, my son!" He was finally softening up to Ayuzel. 

Thank you, Mr. Guraki." Ayuzel smiled.

"Please, call me Isaac." Inochi's father smiled back.


End file.
